Death's Little Master
by Elodie4011
Summary: Harry Potter is murdered by his brother in law and an old classmate, but not before making sure that the wizarding world will know the truth. Death keeps him by his side teaching him and giving companionship. But the human soul wasn't made to stay in Death's realm for so long. After two centuries with Death he can either move on or live again. Officially (Harry/Carl) in the future.
1. Dead Men Walking

Chapter One:

Dead Men Walking

When Rick woke up the first thing that registered was the noise, or lack thereof. The normal background music of voices, footsteps, and beeping of any hospital were missing. Gone was the almost indecipherable buzz of electricity. It was as if the man made world had suddenly died and stopped it's under the breath humming. His throat was parched and he hoarsely called for a nurse but there was nothing. He forced himself to turn and reached for the vase of flowers he had at one point remembered his partner bringing him, then again he thought, that might not have happened. He thought that his wife had called Shane, 'love at one point too but he was lost in his coma dream right? Whatever it didn't matter right now, right now he had to figure out what was going on and get out of here.

The vase he reached for was mostly empty with just a small barely there trickle of water, he didn't care tipping the drops into his mouth before attempting to get off the bed. His legs didn't obey his brain and he collapsed to the floor pulling on the IV line on his arm. He slowly peeled away the tape that held the needle in and slid the metal from his arm before grasping the IV pole to pull himself back to his feet. It took no little effort but eventually he gained more control over his body forcing it to do as he wished.

The small washroom attached to the room was his first stop. The tap turned easily and the water that flowed from the faucet was a godsend for his parched throat. He drank his fill and splashed water on his face trying to wash the feeling of grime and sweat away. His chin was bristly and coarse from the facial hair that had begun growing. He looked up in the mirror eyes wide. How long had he been in the hospital for?

He was gaunt and pale, with stringy looking curls of hair. His face had beard of at least week if not more. That didn't tell him how long he had been in the hospital though, merely how long till whatever had happened, happened. When he had been in to get his appendix removed and had complications a nurse had come in every two days to help him shave for the three weeks he had been in. He shakily moved back to the main room looking for something, anything that would give him the date, nothing.

Rick moved towards the door and twisted the knob pulling it open carefully. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on but he didn't like it and didn't want to be caught unawares by whatever it was. A gurney had been pushed in front of his door and he surmised that, it was most likely one of the reasons he hadn't been discovered by whoever had turned the hospital into a third world war zone. Papers and blood littered the floor and bullet holes riddled the walls. Although given the silence and the fact that no one had known he was here for at least a week Rick stayed quiet in case whomever had done this was still here somewhere. He made his way slowly towards the nurse's station leaning against walls to counteract the nausea he was feeling.

The halls were dark and but windows filtered in small amounts of light, leaving somewhat sinister shadows in the nooks and corners. He leaned on the counters of the station and felt around for the phone he knew would be kept here. He pulled it up and held the receiver up to his ear moving to punch the buttons when he heard it, silence. There was no dial tone. Whomever had done this had not only cut the power but the phone lines as well he thought as he searched for anything that he could use to help him get out. His fingers grasped at a small matchbook kept to light small scentless tea light candles that some priests and pastors used when visiting during their prayers. He also grasped a small paperclip before a buzzing and flickering caught his eye. He moved towards the closed hallway where he could see one of the hospital's emergency lights flickering.

The double doors of the hallway were closed and he peered into the hall taking in the destruction before looking down at the ground closer to this side of the door. The top half of a body lay on the ground. Rick swallowed thickly as he recognized the face of the woman he knew as Nurse Amy the woman who had helped the doctor with Carl's cast when he was seven and jumped from the shed roof trying to be superman.

He backed away quickly stumbling a little, as he moved down the opposite hallway towards the cafeteria area. Red spray paint covered the chained doors with words. It took him a moment to fully register the words, 'Dead Inside, Do Not Open'. His eyes narrowed and breath caught as the chain and door rattled. A female's hand inched through the opening, pale and lifeless. He moved a little closer trying to peek into the small opening. Eyes pale and foggy stared back at him and the door violently rattled as groans filled the air.

He stared at the door as several more hands reached through before turning around and quickly moving away. He made his way towards where he knew the stairwell to be and opened the door listening for more of the groans he had heard from the cafeteria but there was nothing. He pulled out the match book from his hospital gown pocket and swiped the head of one match lighting the small flame. He could barely see but he moved slowly down the stairs searching for the exit to the outside world.

Finally he pushed the door and sunlight flooded his eyes as he tried to block some of it with his arm when his eyes adjusted. When they had he almost wished they hadn't. On the parking lot were hundreds of bodies covered with white sheets, flies buzzing around them. The artificial noises of mankind were missing out here too. Whatever had happened had affected the whole town which meant that Lori and Carl might be hurt somewhere. He had to make it to the house and see if they were alright.

Slowly he made his way out of the hospital parking lot and down the street. He walked on the sidewalk even though no cars moved along the road. Nothing moved along the road, it was if he was the last living person in the world. He watched carefully for any movement as his ingrained police instincts began to kick in. He had been almost too foggy before to understand anything but the longer he was awake and moving the more his head seemed to clear. He felt in his gut that somehow he was in danger and began scanning the streets as though he was looking for a hiding perp when he saw it, movement. Twenty or thirty meters in front of him to the left something was moving slowly across the ground. He carefully made his way forward and it quickly became apparent that the movement was a woman, or part of one. Like Nurse Amy the lower half of her body seemed to be missing. Unlike Nurse Amy however she was still alive and moving. Rick made his way forward as if to help her somehow but stopped as she turned her head towards him.

Her eyes held the same pale fog of the things that were in the cafeteria of the hospital and her teeth gnashed together. She reached for him but his instincts screamed at him to run, flee, and get as far away as possible from this thing on the ground because it certainly wasn't human, not any more. He swallowed bile and moved towards the slightly rusted red bicycle that leaned against the guardrail on the side of sidewalk. Although rusted it moved easily and he could use it to get to his home faster, if he could keep his balance that is.

Finally he arrived at the driveway of his house. Although shaky he had kept his balance well enough to make good time. He quickly moved up the driveway to the front door and twisted the doorknob. It was unlocked which was strange given that crime had risen in their neighborhood, vandalism and such. He had even installed a small camera on the front porch for two weeks before he got shot but nothing had occurred on his street yet so he hadn't had to check or change the film. It was probably dead and the memory full so it couldn't record any further. He called out as he entered the house but no one answered. The house looked as though it had been ransacked, but he noticed the photo albums were missing. Lori was the only person who would have a truly vested interest in the albums which meant she had gotten out with Carl. The burden of fear fell from his shoulders for a moment and then fell back on even harder. If they weren't here where were they?

He moved back to the entry and closed the door before moving around the house filling a bag full of things he might need. Canned food and the first aid kit from the bathroom made their way to the bag before he moved to the bathroom to change his own clothes and pack some in his bag. Once he was in a clean uniform he moved to his nightstand and pulled open the drawer looking for his personal side arm. It wasn't there, but he didn't panic as he moved to check Lori's nightstand. There was the possibility she had moved it when he was in the hospital to feel safer or even that she had taken it with her.

He opened the drawer and pulled out the sheaf of papers that were on the top and peeked under them, nothing. He went to put the papers back when he glanced at the letterhead; 'Carson & Carson Divorce Attorney'. His body stiffened as he began looking over the forms. She had already signed along with her lawyer almost four weeks before the day he had been shot. He sat on the bed staring at the papers for a moment before moving into action once more. He knew that their marriage was rocky before he was shot but he hadn't believed they were anywhere close to a divorce. He tried to push down the doubts he had about her fidelity. About a year ago he had seen her get into her vehicle at a nearby motel on his way home and asked her about it when she had gotten home, she brushed it off saying a friend of the her family had contacted her and was leaving town tonight so she had gone over to say hello while he was coaching Carl's baseball. At the time he had brushed it off but now he wasn't so sure. He walked towards the front door, opening it to step onto the small porch. He moved to the corner where the camera was and stood on his tiptoes to unclip it from its stage. Bringing the camera close as he regained his balance Rick moved back towards the door of the house, closing it once more behind him.

He moved towards the bedroom as he tried to switch it on but as he had thought before it was dead. He went to throw it but before he could cock his arm back he saw the laptop sitting on the desk by the window. He turned the camera in his hands looking for the memory chip slot. Finding it he slid the chip out and turned to the laptop. He hit the power button hoping it still had a charge. It powered on and he slid the chip into the side of the computer and allowed it to load clicking on the first hours of film as he sat down on the chair. The first three days there was nothing but normal day to day events. Then came the first Tuesday after he had installed the camera, the day of Carl's baseball practice, it was shifted slightly by a hand so it viewed more away from the door by someone who had stood in its blind spot. He remembered this; although he hadn't realized it had been done on purpose he remembered moving it to view the porch better only a few days later before he left for Carl's baseball practice. He almost fast forwarded through the shots he needed to see. Pausing and rewinding slightly he hit play.

He let the entire scene play trying to find some way to deny it in his own head. As it finished he fast forwarded to the next time he was out of the house with Carl. His anger became more and more evident the further he watched. His wife was sleeping with his best friend and partner. He slammed the laptop closed and laid his head on the table as he fought with his emotions.

Finally he got a hold of his emotions and breathed in deeply. If his they had made it out as the missing albums suggested they had there was a very good possibility that they would see each other once again. He opened a desk drawer searching for a pen and took the papers from the bed. He looked at them for a moment before bringing the pen to the paper and signing. He stuffed the papers in his bag before grabbing it and moving out the front door. He made it off the porch and half way down the front step when he realized not only did he not know what had happened to the town or what was going on with the dead moving but he had no idea where his son and now ex-wife would have gone. He all but collapsed with his head in his hands on the step as he once more tried not to cry.

A few moments later he raised his head tears blurring his vision along with pain. The adrenaline, desperation and then anger that had kept him moving was beginning to fade and even sitting down he was beginning to feel dizzy. Down the road a man seemed to be stumbling along but Rick didn't have the energy to move or even call out he just stared before a gunshot broke the reverie and the man's head was thrown back as his skull was blown through. He went to try and stand when pain erupted in the back of his head and he fell sideways vision spotty and going grey. A boy's face looked down at him with wide brown eyes.

"Carl?" he asked deliriously before passing out.

When Rick came to the second time in a day it was to a pain filled headache. His shoulder however felt better, cleaner almost. He was inside a house and could see the window's covered so that light couldn't get in or out. Candles were lit and flickering making the shadows dance across the room in which he lay.

"Awake then?" asked a black man as he entered the room. Rick tried to move up in the bed but ropes held him in place . "Got that bandage changed out. It was pretty rank," said the man as he came into the room with his gun at his side. Not yet pointing in Rick's direction but still ready for a shot in a second if he makes the wrong move. "What was it from?" The black man asked.

"Gunshot," Rick answered.

"Gunshot? Anything else?" the other man asked.

Rick snorted, "What getting shot isn't enough?"

"Look I asked you a question the common courtesy, right? Now answer the question. Did you get bit?" The black man asked.

"Bit?" Rick repeated confused.

"Bit, chewed, a scratch anything like that?" he asked.

"No I got shot. Just shot as far as I know," Rick answered and the man reaches towards him and Rick flinched.

"Hey man, just let me," says the black man as he touches the back of his hand to Rick's forehead. "Feels cool enough," he says as he pulls out a switchblade. "Fever would have killed you by now," He continues as he cuts the rope holding Rick to the bed. He steps back away from the bed. "Come on out when you're able," the man says before leaving the room. Rick rolls over on his side trying to compose himself. The day he's had is like nothing he's ever experienced before. Waking up from a coma, finding moving dead people, learning about his partner and wife now ex-wife, not knowing where his child is, and then waking up tied to a bed. He wants to lay here without moving, maybe close his eyes and just go to sleep; see if all this is just part of his strange coma dreams. Finally he rises wrapping a blanket around his mostly bare body as he leaves the room.

The man is sitting at the dining room table with what is obviously his son serving him some food as Rick looks around. He squints slightly confused.

"This place," Rick pauses and looks around a little more before heading towards the window. "Fred and Cindy Drakes'?" He finishes with a questioning air.

"Never met them," the black man answered.

"I've been here. This is their place," Rick said with a little more conviction than before.

"It was empty when we got here," the man answered. Rick reaches towards the dark sheet covering the window.

"Don't do that. They'll see the light. There are more of them out there than usual. I never should've fired that gun today. Sound draws them. Now they're all over the street. Stupid; using a gun. But it all happened so fast, I didn't think," said the man. Rick turned to look at him as he remembered.

"You shot that man today," Rick says.

The man shrugs as he asks somewhat rhetorically, "Man?"

"It weren't no man," says the man's son. The father berates him for moment before motioning for Rick to come eat. They say a blessing before the man gives his and his sons names, Morgan and Duane, and explain what they know about what is happening to their world. After their dinner they settle for the night, having only one small amount of fear, sadness and tension when the woman who used to be Morgan's wife approached the house and twisted the doorknob.

In the morning the three made their way to the police station Rick used to work at. They had showers since the station had a backup gas generator that hadn't been turned on before raiding the armory for weapons. They filled up one of the cruisers with gas for Rick as well as Morgan's vehicle before they parted ways, Rick heading to the safe zone in Atlanta to find his ex-wife and hopefully son with Morgan and Duane following behind in a couple of days. They each took a walkie promising to turn it on for a few hours every dawn to save power so they could meet up with one another when Morgan and Duane made it to the city.

Rick ran out of gas thirty miles to the city. He knew there was a station about a half mile up the road and he could see the vehicles parked up on the road going in all the way around it. He doubted that there would be gas but it was worth a try so he hopped on out of his vehicle and grabbed the carton from the trunk and started walking hand ready to reach for his gun.

Buzzing of flies and the smell of rot greeted him as he moved between cars. As suspected there was no gas for him to use. He began making his way back through the cars when he heard a sound. He stopped slowing his breathing as to be more silent as he slowly unclipped his gun. The noise came again, soft shuffling of feet. He dropped to the ground looking under the cars at the direction in which the sound came. There, a car over were a pair of small feet in pink slippers. Rick got up and made his way around the car. The little girl had her back to him and was shuffling away.

"Little girl? I'm a police man. Little girl. Don't be afraid, okay? Little girl?" Rick says putting a hand out as if touch the girls shoulder even though she is several meters away. The child turns around. Her eyes have the same fog that was in the eyes of what he now knows as walkers; eyes of the dead. The side of her mouth is gashed and torn. Rick sighs in sadness as he draws his gun keeping it pointed to the ground. The girl starts shuffling towards him gaining speed the closer she comes. Rick backs up as he brings the gun he is holding up. She is less than two meters away when the bullet enters her skull and she falls to the ground. Ricks face is in pain as he lowers his weapon.

Slowly he makes his way back to the truck gathering up his bag of weapons and the picture of his ex-wife and son. Folded so only his son is visible before backtracking a little bit too where he had passed a farmhouse while driving. He walks up the drive, leaving his bag and gas canister on the step of the front porch before knocking on the door calling,

"Hello? Police officer out here, can I borrow some gas?" there is no answer. He moves towards a window. "Hello? Anybody home?" Still there is no answer. He can't see anyone in the window so he moves further down the side of the house to view into the living room window. Rick is horrified as he takes in the scene. Flies buzz around two dead bodies their heads shot out, shot gun on the floor. Written in blood on the wall are the words 'God Forgive Us.' As he makes his way back to his stuff he sees a pick-up truck. He searches for the keys but they aren't inside the truck. He moves to start up back to the house to search inside when he hears the knickering of a horse.

Seeing the horse and realizing that it means he won't run out of gas again on his way to Atlanta he moves towards the horse taking the lead hung over the fence as he goes through the field gate. The horse neighs as Rick approaches. Rick quickly gets the lead on the horse before taking it to the barn to saddle it. Soon enough Rick is riding through the field.

A few hours later finds Rick on a two lane highway approach into the city. He rides over an overpass moving deeper and deeper into the city never realizing the impending danger he was walking into. Walkers begin to follow but Rick just urges the horse to move a little faster while trying to reassure it as he passes and abandoned city bus.

"It's just a few nothing we can't out run boy," Rick says as he pats the horse on the neck. He turns onto another street. He passes an abandoned tank when he hears it, the sound of a helicopter. He urges the horse into a gallop as he tries to follow turning down another street. The horse whinnies as its eyes roll white with fear. The entire street is filled with walkers. He tries to turn the horse to gallop back the way he came but only gets a small distance when he realizes that the amount following him has grown and he cannot escape that way either.

"Oh god, oh shit," Rick says breathlessly as he scans for another escape route. He can see nothing, but it's too late anyway. The walkers reach the horse as it throws him dropping him and his bag to the ground. He cannot reach for the bag as he begins picking of walkers that are close looking for another escape. He has only one bullet left when and small hand pulls on his arm. He almost blows away the head of his rescuer but quickly follows as the young child pulls him under the tank crawling after him. The walkers follow and Rick believes he is dead moving to put the gun to his head when he realizes the young boy is gone. He looks over slightly and sees the opening to the tank and quickly pulls himself through closing the opening behind him. He looks over at his rescuer on the other side of the tank and settles himself beside the dead military officer. The boy is small and thin but not sickly so. He's most likely younger than Carl by at least one or two years putting him at ten or eleven. His hair is short and messy and a dark inky black that looks as if its oil slick in the light seeming to have an almost green tint. He has high cheekbones pale skin and delicate features making him look as though he is from an elven fairytale. His eyes though are the most stunning. A vibrant forest green clear and intelligent watch him.

"Thank-you," Rick says. The boy says nothing just watching him. Rick shrugs the silence off as he looks over at the dead soldier. He has a gun, Rick reaches for it. The soldier's eyes snap open as he is roused from the dead. Rick brings his own gun up in fear and uses the last bullet to shoot a hole through its head.

The gunshot echoes through the tank making Rick and the boy both dizzy and deaf. Slowly the ringing starts to fade and they both hear the crackling of the tank's radio.

"Hey dumbass. Yeah you in the tank, with the kid. You cozy in there?" says a voice from the radio. Rick looks incredulously at the radio and then at the kid who's eyebrow is raised before moving to answer via the radio as well.

* * *

 **Now before y'all come at me, talking about how I stole this story… I DID NOT STEAL IT. ThePeverellSeaWolf put it up for adoption. I'm adopting it, I did PM them and let them know I was which was all they said was required. It's been about a week and a half since I PM'd them, so I thought I'd start while I wait for their response. This chapter has minor grammar corrections, but I may have missed some so...**


	2. The Strange Child Part One

Chapter Two:

The Strange Child Part One

In another reality two hundred years previous

The memorial service was beautiful but Harry wanted nothing more than to leave. He mourned for the lost better alone but each year for the past fifteen years he was asked to give a speech. At this point he was starting to pull pieces out of previous speeches and repeat them. No one called him on it yet but he didn't expect it to take long before Hermione caught on. After the speech Harry headed to Spinner's End cemetery alone as he did every year while his wife Ginny took the kids to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's. They had this ritual every year. Harry would visit Snape's grave before heading to the Burrow for dinner. He knew that if Snape was alive and ever found out that he did this he'd probably insult the shit out of him but he did it every year anyway. He respected the man for everything he had done during the war. He doubted that they ever would have liked each other but by the end of the war they had respected each other. Harry had even fought with his wife to name their second child after the man. Harry stayed for about an hour, mostly silent although he told Snape about little things that had happened throughout the year since the last time he'd been.

Finally he said goodbye before standing and apperating to the Burrow. Long picnic tables were set up outside so that they could eat in the late august sun.

"Harry dear, can you go down to the field and get the kids? They are playing Quidditch and dinner's ready," asked Mrs. Weasely.

"No problem Molly," said Harry giving her a hug before heading off down to where the kids were playing quidditch. He made it to the field and watched for a few minutes as Teddy gave Ginny a run for her money catching the snitch. Ginny had played for the Kenmore Kestrels for six years before a bludger to knee put her out of professional playing. Now she was a full time stay at home mom even though all of the kids were now in Hogwarts. Lily had started this past year and it was the first time the house had been fully empty during the school year. He whistled to get the players attention.

They flew down calling out to him as they landed.

"Dad!" called James and Albus.

"Uncle Harry," called Teddy, Victoria and Fred.

"Lo' kids, it's dinner time," Harry answered.

"Okay," they yelled as they ran off carrying their brooms but not before Harry managed to ruffle Albus's hair. Harry smiled as he watched them run off down the path. Ron and Ginny landed beside him dismounting from their brooms. Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek and gave a side hug to Ron as they began walking towards the Burrow for the annual Weasley memorial dinner. They stayed at the burrow till late before heading home. Soon enough the summer was over and the children were heading back to Hogwarts. Harry had been pulling late nights in the Department of Mysteries but made plans to come home from work early on the first since he and Ginny would have the night alone. He planned on making it a surprise and since he hadn't been around lately made a few stops. He picked up Chinese takeout and stopped at the grocers to pick up a container of strawberries, Ginny's favorite fruit.

Apperating home Harry made his way into the town house. Him and Ginny had completely fixed up and redecorated number twelve Grimmauld Place, and now it was more open and welcoming. He made his way to the kitchen to set down the food before making his way up the stairs to the master bedroom. He only made it halfway up the stairs when he heard something that made his blood run ice cold. Slowly he made his way up the rest of the stairs avoiding the third from the top as it creaked. His socked feet made little noise as he moved down the hallway.

The master bedroom door was partly open and what Harry saw inside made his ice cold veins burn fiery hot. He pushed away his Gryffindor brashness that called for him to burst into the room and demand to know what was going on. The fire burned out once more replaced by ice. He leaned against the wall as he tried to ignore the sounds coming from the bedroom. Finally the moans and groans stopped and only the heavy breathing of the two people in bed remained.

"What time will he be home Ginny?" asked a voice Harry knew. He had lived with its owner for seven years after all.

"He's always late Seamus, tonight will be no different," said Ginny. "In fact I bet we even have time for another round." Harry couldn't listen to anymore he headed back down the stairs. He shoved the strawberries into the fridge before grabbing the Chinese food and heading back out the door. He didn't even think as he apperated not realizing where he was until he collapsed on a familiar ballroom floor.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps you could tell me exactly how you managed to punch through our wards and enter our home?" asked a silkily dangerous voice. Harry looked up from his place on the floor tears finally falling from his face as he stared into the grey blue eyes of Lucius Malfoy. His wife stood just behind him and Draco and his wife in the doorway behind them both.

"I… I didn't mean… I just… Ginny and Seamus… I didn't know… Why… Was any of it real? Just… I'm sorry," Harry choked out. Narcissa moved forward to where Harry sat on the ground food containers unopened around them with his head in his hands. Reaching down Narcissa pulled Harry to his feet before pulling him into her arms. Over his shoulder she made directing motions with her eyes and Lucius quickly called for elves to take the unopened Chinese food to the kitchens. Harry drew out of the hug and wiped his eyes.

"Thank-you Mrs. Malfoy, I needed that," said Harry. Narcissa smiled at Harry before taking his arm and leading him out of the room towards a more comfortable sitting room.

"Call me Narcissa if you don't mind Harry, or Auntie Cissy. Now come why don't tell us what is wrong now that you are a little more coherent," said Narcissa as she sat down on one of the comfortable seats in the room. Her family sat around her. Although the men wore neutral expressions the two women wore small bright smiles.

"I apologize, when I apperated I had no intentions of even coming here let alone punching through your wards. I merely wished to get away. I didn't really have a destination in mind," said Harry as he glanced down at his hands. Astoria, Draco's wife gasped.

"You realize how incredibly dangerous that was don't you?" asked Astoria. Harry chuckled.

"Yes I just, didn't particularly care if I would get hurt at the time," Harry said with a sigh looking up.

She moved over to sit beside him on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened Harry?" she asked.

"Things have picked up in the Department of Mysteries lately; I've been coming home work late. Today I figured since the kids were off to Hogwarts and the house would be empty of them for the first time since the summer started I'd come home early as a surprise," Harry said. Draco gave a small intake of breath catching on without Harry having to say anything. Harry looked at him nodding slightly before verbally confirming. "She was in bed with someone."

"No," said Narcissa in disbelief. Harry gave a sad wry smile.

"Yes, unfortunately," Harry looked away from them again before looking back shaking his head. "And now I'm questioning everything. I mean other than the hair James looks nothing like me, and neither does Lily but I always brushed it off as my grandparents genes breaking through or something. Plus the fact that only Albus can speak Parseltongue it makes me wonder if they are my children. I don't even know how long this has been going on. I don't know what to do, I just needed to get away and somehow I came here," Harry finished. Surprisingly it was Lucius who spoke up first.

"Gringotts," he said. Harry looked up at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Get up. We are going to Gringotts," said Lucius as he snapped his fingers. An elf arrived holding two pairs of over robes. Harry stood up, and Lucius and Draco pulled on the over robes to get ready to leave.

"I don't understand," said Harry. Lucius turned towards him.

"You say you have doubts. The goblins can help you confirm or deny those doubts. They are the only ones who are able to perform the ritual to view a family tree. It's a mixture of runic and goblin magic and goblins tend to keep their secrets so none other than Gringotts can perform it," answered Lucius. Harry watched him and followed as they moved towards the floo. Narcissa held the pot of powder as the three men flooed to the goblin run bank.

Two hours later found Harry exiting the bank. He had created a new will leaving money for James and Lily's schooling before splitting the Potter fortune between Albus, his true first born and Teddy his godson and leaving Albus's and Teddy's guardianship to the Malfoy's in the event of his death. He disavowed James and Lily from the Potter line declaring them bastards. He knew it wasn't their fault which is why he paid for their schooling but he wouldn't allow the Weasel bitch to use them to manipulate him. He had found out that not only were James Sirius and Lily Luna not his children but that his wife had been doping him up with love potions and had been doing so since his school days. Now that he was purged of the potions he was irate. He had never been the one to do his finances leaving them to the goblins and Ginny after they married. He found out that not only had she been paid from his accounts since his school days but so had her brother and mother, all of it orchestrated by the man he saw as a grandfather; Dumbledore. Thankfully the older Weasleys, Arthur and Hermione didn't seem to have any part of it. He dissolved his marriage to the skanky bitch and arranged for the goblins to have the Daily Prophet print the evidence the next day.

"You can stay the night at the manor if you'd like?" Draco said politely. Although they had made a truce after the death eater trials they hadn't spoken to each other very often. Draco worked with his wife at St. Mungo's and Harry worked as a class four unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. Harry thought about it for a minute before answering his once schoolboy enemy.

"Thanks, I think that will be a good idea as I am too tired and overwhelmed to fight with that scheming bitch tonight," answered Harry.

"Perhaps we should get something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron, as I assume that you haven't eaten yet tonight Mr. Potter," said Lucius.

"That would be nice yes," answered Harry as they made their way through the alley to the pub that served as the mundane, magical entrance.

Harry woke up with a raging headache the next day. An elf leaned over him as he lay in the silky soft bed. He didn't recognize it as it was neither Winky nor Kreacher.

"Master Harry Potter sir, Mistress Malfoy asks Kary to ask if you'll come down for breakfast sir?" Kary asked. Harry groaned but answered.

"Give me a bit to have a shower and find some clothes," answered Harry as he tried to make his way to the attached bathroom as the room spun around him. Eventually he found his way to the dining room. The Malfoy family was already there. Draco and Lucius looked just as bad as he felt. Harry made his way in and sat down beside Draco.

"So," Harry began awkwardly, "What the hell did we drink last night?"

"Apparently three bottles of fire whiskey and a bottle of father's best cognac, according to the elves," answered Draco. Harry groaned.

"Please tell me you have some hangover cure?" Harry asked.

"For you Harry, yes," answered Narcissa placing a small vial by his plate. "Your intoxication was at least somewhat warranted. Draco and Lucius however have no such excuse." Harry gulped down the sour tasting potion before Narcissa could change her mind about him being warrantedly drunk. He leaned over towards Draco and quietly said.

"I don't remember anything after dinner at the Leaky, you?" Draco nodded a negative before he hissed and held his head. Harry saw Astoria slip Draco a vial which he quickly took the moment his mother wasn't looking. Lucius seemed very envious and Astoria quickly palmed a vial to him as she passed him the platter of scrambled eggs. He flashed her a quick grateful smile before taking the potion himself. After breakfast Harry thanked the Malfoy's for their kindness and generosity before flooing back to Grimmauld Place. No one was home when Harry arrived but the Daily Prophet and a spilt cup of tea alerted Harry as to the speed Ginny had left. The front page detailed Ginevra Weasley and Seamus Finnegan's infidelity, as well as the fact that two out of three of the children weren't his. Thankfully the paper also hadn't blamed the children in any way making them the victims of circumstance. It also detailed the financial exploits of the guilty Weasley's and one Albus Dumbledore. Harry smiled at the well detailed and completely accurate article before leaving the house to apperated to the Burrow. He had no doubt that was the first place everyone would gather and he wanted to confront his betrayers in person.

He arrived to chaos, but the noise went silent with his entry into the Burrow. He smirked cruelly at Ginny.

"Oh don't stop on my account," said Harry. He gazed around. Fleur and Charlie were there along with Percy and his wife Penelope. Charlie was missing still down in Romania but Harry would be surprised if he didn't know what was going on by dinner. Both Arthur and Molly were there as well but Arthur seemed to be in some kind of shock as he sat at the table just looking at his copy of the Prophet. George was there as well minus his wife as well as Ron and Hermione, the latter of which was looking down right murderous towards her husband, sister in-law Ginny, and Seamus Finnegan who stood just a little behind her. When no one made a sound Harry turned to Seamus.

"Did it feel good mate? When she rode you I mean? Tell me are you James and Lily's father or should I be looking for another baby daddy she might have whored herself out to?" Harry asked pulling no punches. He turned to Molly, "and you, the woman I saw as a mother, nothing more than a money loving, gold digging bitch." He turned to Ron next, "and you the jealous piece of shit wanker I never should have forgiven." Finally he turned to Ginny. "And last but not least the slag, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Did you know Ginevra that I would have never married you had you not drugged me? What am I saying of course you did, that's why you did it right? I'm bisexual with a leaning towards the male form and probably wouldn't have married a female let alone you, your skanky slag bitch," Harry finished. For a moment all was silent with George and even Hermione and Percy looked impressed, then all hell broke loose. It was only his unspeakable training that allowed him to dodge the first volley of spells. As he moved again Seamus's bone breaker hex caught his knee. He sent a stunner but Ginny quickly revived him before sending back at Harry a blood boiler. Harry moved to the left to dodge but his leg gave out sending him to the ground. Harry could see George stunned beside him and Bill and Percy trying to get their pregnant wives away from the spell fire. Arthur was still at the table seeming as if he was slowly waking from a trance. Hermione was somewhere behind him but wasn't making any noise. She had probably gone down stunned in the first volley of spells he had dodged. Harry didn't have time to look before he had to roll out of the way from another spell sent from Ron. Unfortunately this put him at Seamus's feet. He had no chance to dodge as Seamus sent a piercing hex point blank at his head. 

* * *

**Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed**


	3. The Strange Child Part Two

Chapter Three:

The Strange Child Part Two:

When Harry woke up he didn't know where he was. Everything was colored with dark shades of grey, black and spots of white that all seemed to glow from within. He was lying on the floor but it seemed to cushion him as though he was lying on a pile of blankets or a cloud. He sat up looking around. He rubbed at his eyes for a second before looking around. Suddenly he paused and felt his face. His glasses were missing yet he could see perfectly. He slowly stood up and looked around. He was in an open room with a glowing white floor grey walls and a black ceiling.

"Master, welcome," said a slightly raspy voice that was hoarse from being unused. Harry turned and looked at the tall figure cloaked with cloth that floated like a black gas around him. Harry stood his ground.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Death, Master, and I welcome you to my realm," the figure of Death answered. Harry looked around the room and then back at the figure. He knew he should feel fear but really he was already dead what more could Death do?

"Why am I here and why are you calling me Master?" Harry asked. Death approached him putting a skeletal hand on Harry's shoulder before moving to lead Harry from the room.

"You are here, because this is where I wish for you to be," answered Death. "And why should I call you anything but your title? You are my Master, just as you were born to be."

"But I got rid of the wand and I never looked for the stone after I dropped it," Harry protested.

"Master in a single night you used each of my Hallows. The cloak when you entered the woods, the stone to see your family, and finally your words of claiming of my wand in the midst of your duel voiding its power against you. At that very moment you became my Master," answered Death. Harry looked at Death as they walked through the hallway towards an office room.

"What does that mean? Is it some kind of job? Because I always hoped that when I died I would be at peace, see my family that kind of thing," said Harry.

"You are my Master but the title is a formality," began Death. "There is no work that you must do; you are mine to take care of rather than the other way around. I will not let you pass on but I can allow you visitation to your family," Death continued.

"What am I to do the rest of the time? What do you mean you'll take care of me?" Harry asked.

"Whatever you wish, I will provide you with anything and everything. What you want to learn you shall learn, whatever you wish to do you shall do but you will remain with me for you are mine," Death said as he brushed the back of his skeletal fingers across Harry's cheek.

"Anything?" Harry asked.

"Anything," Death whispered back before pressing a cold kiss to the top of Harry's head.

Two Centuries Later In Death's Realm

Harry and Death had grown close, developing a close relationship, Death being something akin to a protective big brother. Harry had learned many thing some of them trivial as he had poked around at things that caught his fancy. He had developed a strong interest in martial arts. The repetitive kata's of kendo helped with his occumancy. He had been required to learn it when he had become an unspeakable but Death and his reapers very rarely communicated verbally. He communicated with them most often with body language and telepathy. Death had helped him learn given that his reapers couldn't speak and were most often his teachers when learning a subject. Sometimes however, like with his martial arts training Death kept a soul in his realm for a little while to teach him. He had even once kept the soul of a goblin to teach him how to make his own weapons when Harry got interested in blacksmithing.

Harry had made himself a beautiful katana to use in his martial arts. The blade was made of a magically strengthened black carbon steel, with a black leather covered handle and black scabbard. He had also made himself a full set of six matching throwing knives made of the same black carbon steel. He practiced throwing them in a target often and was quite good. Accuracy brought on by almost two hundred years of experience. He was also quite the archer. The bow was one of the few weapons he had that he had not made for himself, a gift from Death. The bow itself was made of yew wood and the string a twisted mixture of thestral hair and nundu hair, while the arrows had the same carbon steel used in his blades for arrowheads with yew wood shafts and raven feathers for fletchings.

Apart from blacksmithing and martial arts Harry also learned a variety of languages, although he had very little reason to speak them, becoming somewhat of a selective mute. He also enjoyed sketching and had taken to carrying a magically never ending notebook and a set of charcoal pencil sticks around with him wherever he went, sometimes just stopping in the middle of whatever he was doing to sketch. He learned how to control his magic wandlessly to the point where he no longer needed spells merely his will to direct what he wished to happen.

Harry was in the middle of sketching Hogwarts from memory when Death approached him.

"Harry," Death started voice smooth in Harry's head as he sat down beside Harry. Harry had taken the form of an eleven year old child during his stay in Death's realm. He found himself more comfortable being taken care of by Death in such form, not to mention he hadn't exactly experienced a childhood. Harry leaned into Death and Death embraced the man in the man in a child's body as he placed his chin on Harry's head. "My Little Master, I have noticed something recently," Death continued. Harry turned his head to look at Death eyebrow raised in question. "Lately your soul has begun to, for lack of a better term, fracture. You even though you are my Master still have and retain a human soul. The human soul was never meant to remain in my realm for as long as you have."

"What does that mean for me?" Harry telepathically asked.

"I can either let you leave me permanently to the beyond which is not something I am amenable with or I can let you leave temporarily by restoring you to mortal life. Of course you wouldn't be mortal and I would still have claim to you not to mention you wouldn't be able to return to your home world but any other world would do. You would have to live out a minimum of twenty years. You would keep your magic and all of your abilities and I would allow you to pack a bag of items you want to take with you but you will have to go soon," said Death.

"I assume this is a decision where I really have no choice?" Harry asked telepathically once more. Death looked as pensive as a cloaked skeleton could.

"Unfortunately my Little Master you are correct," said Death.

"Tell me about the world you are going to drop me in while I pack then," said Harry as he stood Death following behind.

A Week And A Half Later

Harry was going to slap Death when he made it back to Death's realm. The asshole had dumped him in a world where the dead walked and ate the living. Thankfully they didn't go after him since Death seemed to have a sense of humor and left him in his eleven year old body. He had been here for over a week and he still couldn't get used to the smell of rotting flesh. His katana was strapped to his back along with his bow and a small quiver of arrows. He had learned quickly to put a sticking charm on the quiver so the arrows wouldn't fall out if he moved to quickly. His throwing knives were hidden around his body. He wore a pair of child sized adult looking hiking boots and black combat pants along with a black t-shirt that had the words 'whatever doesn't kill you disappoints me', another form of Death's humor Harry assumed.

Harry was just finished raiding a small convenience store when he say the man on the horse ride by. Various expletives of the man's stupidity ran through his mind but he stayed silent and tried his best follow behind. Harry sped up as the man on the horse urged it into a slow canter. He heard the horse whinny in fear and pushed forward through the crowd of dead. To reach the man who was now shooting a handgun at the dead who got to close. Harry grabbed the man's arm and to almost got a bullet to the head. Harry pulled the man with him towards the tank as the majority of the dead were occupied with eating the dying horse. The man followed as Harry rolled under the tank and began crawling. He clambered up in through the opening in the bottom of the tank and scooted to the far side. A dead soldier sat opposite of Harry and Harry quickly made himself more comfortable as the man clambered in behind him and closed the bottom hatch.

"Thanks," the man said to Harry taking in his appearance. Harry didn't answer. He didn't speak these days, at least not verbally, it was something he needed to relearn, but he wasn't really keen on doing so. The man reached for the gun the soldier beside him hand when the dead man suddenly woke. The man panicked and brought his gun up to shoot the dead man in the head. The gunshot echoed through the tank making Harry dizzy and deafening him. Finally the tank seemed to stop spinning. The radio crackled.

"Hey dumbass. Yeah you in the tank, with the kid. You cozy in there?" says a voice from the radio. Harry looked over at the man at the other side of the tank with a raised eyebrow before the man moved towards the radio to answer.

* * *

 **Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed**


	4. Dammit Dixon

Chapter Four:

Dammit Dixon

The man is still reaching for the radio when it crackles on again.

" Hey, are you alive in there?" At the sound of the voice the man starts. In the small space he bangs his head against the tank.

The man quickly grabbed the radio and answered, "Hello? Hello?"

"There you are. You had me wondering," said the voice from the radio. Harry watched as the man spoke back to the voice.

"Where are you? Outside? Can you see us right now?"

"Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news," answered the voice.

"There's good news?" asked the man looking over at Harry. The radio crackled and the voice answered with a curt,

"No." The man seemingly deflated before answering.

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned in here." The voice crackled over the radio again.

"Oh man. You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak-out."

"Got any advice for us?" The man asked the voice on the radio.

"Yeah, I'd say make a run for it," said the voice.

The man scoffed before answering. "That's it? Make a run for it?"

"My way's not as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still up on the tank but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. You with me so far?" said the voice. The man looked over at Harry who nodded at the man.

"So far we are," the man answered.

"Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. Got ammo?" asked the voice.

"In that duffel bag I dropped out there, and guns. Can I get to it?" the man asked back.

"Forget the bag, okay? It's not an option. What do you have on you?" the voice answered.

"Hang on," says the man. He hurriedly checks his hand gun and the one he took from the soldier's corpse. The man counts his bullets and goes back to the dead soldier to check his pockets. He sees the hand grenade on the shelf and he takes it. He looks over at Harry who showed him his bow as he strung it.

"Yeah. Yeah," the man says into the radio. "I've got a beretta with one clip, 15 rounds. The kids got a bow maybe a dozen arrows."

"Make 'em count. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street, maybe 50 yards. Be there," said the voice. The man goes to let go of the radio mike before turning back.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Have you been listening? You're running out of time," says the voice.

"Right." The man grabs a metal bar off the wall of the tank before turning to Harry.

"You ready?" He asks. Harry nods rather than verbally answering. Breathing heavily he opens the top hatch, one walker sees him immediately. The man moves quickly climbing out and hitting it across the face as Harry crawls out behind him. He jumps down off the tank, lands hard on his ankle. Harry lands right beside him in a crouch arrow on string. He fires at the closest walker as they begin to move. The man runs up the street toward the alley, shooting the walkers who are closest to him Harry following taking out the walkers that get too close on their six. He runs up onto the alley, shooting as he goes. He veers to the left into the face of the man on the radio, his gun still up and pointing.

"Whoa! Not dead! Come on! Come on!" says the Asian man whose voice matches the one on the radio. They move back into the alley pulling a tall chain link gate closed behind them.

"Back here!" calls the Asian man as he begins to move down the alley. The gate, unlatched, opens enough for walkers to follow through. The man continues to shoot the nearest one while he, the Asian and Harry run further down the alley.

"Come on! Come on!" the Asian shouts as he starts climbing a fire escape ladder that leads almost straight up to the top of the building. The man, out of ammo, looks around at the walkers closing in on him. Harry pushes him towards the fire escape as he fires another arrow.

"What are you doing? Come on!" yells the Asian from above. "Come on, get up." They stop to catch their breath at a utility platform all three of them panting.

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood you too Robin Hood. You the new Sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?" says the Asian. Harry gives an amused snort in response.

"It wasn't my intention," answers the man.

"Yeah. Whatever. Yeehaw. You're still a dumbass," says the Asian. Harry gives another snort and the Asian turns to him. "See even the kid thinks so." The man just shakes his head in response before holding out a hand to shake.

"Rick. Thanks," says the man Harry saved.

"Glenn. You're welcome," the Asian responds shaking his hand before looking at Harry. "And you are?" He asks. Harry doesn't do more than raise an eyebrow before looking down at the walkers that are gathered at the bottom of the ladder threatening to overwhelm it.

"Oh no," said Glenn. Glenn, Rick and Harry look up the rest of the way. The ladder extends straight up several stories without any breaks.

"The bright side;" Glenn began, "It'll be the fall that kills us." He shrugs "I'm a glass-half-full kind of guy." They scale the ladder and walk across a bridge stretching the rooftops.

"Are you the one that barricaded the alley?" Rick asks. Glenn shrugs again before nodding negative and answering,

"Somebody did – I guess when the city got overrun. Whoever did it was thinking not many geeks would get through." Glenn opens a hatch that leads down into the building they are on top of.

"Back at the tank. Why'd you stick your neck out for us?"

"Call it foolish, naïve hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody might do the same for me. Guess I'm an even bigger dumbass than you," Glenn answers before entering the hatch. Rick and Harry follow behind. Before they make their way to the ground Glenn spoke into the radio again.

"I'm back, and I have a couple guests," Glenn says before peering down into alley. "Got four geeks in the alley we'll move in five," Glenn continued. Glenn counts to five under his breath before he starts moving. Two men in riot gear exit a doorway with baseball bats quickly moving for the small group to get past and enter the building. They enter what seems to be the bottom level of a department store. Immediately upon Rick's entrance a blond woman started yelling at him with her gun leveled in his face.

"You son of a bitch we ought to kill you," she says as she angrily pushes him. Rick doesn't seem as worried as everyone else as harry begins to move back a little out of the way of any potential gun fire.

"Chill out Andrea, look you're scaring the kid," said a Mexican man as he took off the helmet of his riot gear. The woman Andrea lowered her gun turning to look where the black woman seemed to moving slowly towards Harry in an effort not to scare him. A black man also removed his helmet.

"I'm sorry about the kid but this idiot has just killed us," Andrea said moving his gut till it was once more aimed at Rick.

"Pull the trigger or give it up Andrea," says the Mexican. Andrea lets the gun drop to aim at the floor.

"We're dead, all of us, because of you," she says fighting off tears. Harry watches her. In his first human life he probably would have spoken up to comfort her and tell her he can help but he's not the same person anymore and he makes no move.

"I'm not following," says Rick.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. Corral," says the Mexican man.

"Every geek for miles around heard you popping off rounds," says the black man putting in his piece.

"You just rang the dinner bell," says Andrea tears making way for anger once more. While talking they've led Rick through to the front of the building, a department store. Outside the plate glass windows the dead are banging and pushing into them, more walking dead behind them pushing, too. Rick is stunned.

"Get the picture now?" asked the Mexican man. One of the walkers has begun using a rock and the window starts to crack. They quickly move away from the window once more. Quickly they begin making introductions as Rick introduces himself to everyone. The blank woman who Harry now knows is named Jacqui asks him for his name. Harry is debating whether or not to answer when Rick speaks for him.

"He doesn't seem to speak," said Rick. The rest of the group looked at Harry more critically. He hated it.

"Shock maybe," asked Jacqui quietly. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes making no verbal comment.

"I think he just doesn't like speaking," said Glenn.

"What were you trying to do out there anyways?" asked the Mexican, Morales, and just like that suddenly all the attention is once more on Rick.

"I was trying to flag down the helicopter," answered Rick as if it should be obvious. Harry raised his eyebrow, there hadn't been a helicopter.

"You were chasing a hallucination man, there ain't no helicopter," said T-Dog.

"I saw it," insists Rick. The group seems to ignore it as they turn to T-Dog.

"T-Dog try the CB, can you contact the others," asked Morales.

"Others? The Refugee Center?" asks Rick hope filling his voice. The majority of the group snorts but surprisingly it's Jacqui, who answers,

"Yeah the refugee center, they got biscuits waiting in the oven for us." T-Dog turns from where he was kneeling trying to get the CB working.

"I've got no signal. Could try the roof?" T-Dog says. As he says these words gunshots sound from above.

"Dammit, is that Dixon?" says Andrea as they all hurriedly make their way to the roof Harry following behind. He watches as the group begins to berate the unwashed hick of a man named Merle.

Suddenly Merle bursts into action putting Morales down seconds into the fight before he even realizes he's in one. Rick tries to help T-Dog but goes down to a back hand punch on the side of his head. Finally Merle has T-Dog on the ground as well, handgun pointed directly at T-Dog's face.

"Yeah! All right! We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge. I vote me. Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all. Show of hands, huh? All in favor? Huh? Come on. Let's see 'em," says Merle waving around the gun. Jacqui and Glenn have helped T-Dog recover. Andrea and Morales are grouped with them. "All in favor? Yeah, that's good," Merle continues. Morales raises his hand first then Glenn and Jacqui raise a hand. Jacqui's middle finger is pointed up in an angry salute. Andrea raises her hand last.

"Yeah. Now that means I'm the boss, right? Yeah. Anybody else? Hmm? Anybody?" Merle asks. Harry who was silently watching at this point scoffs.

"You got a problem you little shit," Merle asks. Harry smirks and nods a negative before pointing to something behind and to the side of Merle. Merle turns and gets the butt of the rifle he dropped in the scuffle slammed into his chin. He goes down and Rick hops on him using handcuffs to attach him to the piping. Thunder rumbles above them warning of a rain shower coming.

"Who the fuck are you?" asks Merle spitting to the side as Rick stands up.

"Officer Friendly," answers Rick sarcastically. Harry stops listening once more fading into the background becoming a wallflower as Rick searches Merle and throws away the drugs he's found. He further ignores the racial and derogatory slurs as well as the threats and cajoles the cuffed Merle throws out. He moves into the shadows allowing them to make him practically unseen as he sits down and pulls out his sketchbook and charcoal pencils. It doesn't take him long before he's wrapped up in drawing from memory the moment he saw Rick on his horse.

Harry only broke out of his artistic reverie when rain started to pour from the sky. The group minus Rick and Glenn, and Merle who was still handcuffed to the pipe were looking over the side of the roof. Jacqui gasped before the group suddenly cheered.

"They made it," said T-Dog.

"Yeah but where are they going?" said Andrea.

"They're leaving us," said Jacqui hysterically. Harry once more tried to cut the sound off but the piercing sound of a car alarm filled the air.

"Let's go, let's go," called Morales as he ran towards the roof door. The others following, forgetting about him in the moment, T-Dog pausing for a moment to make his way back before tripping and dropping the handcuff key. T-Dog shouted apologies before getting up and running to the door. Realizing that they were leaving Harry moved towards the door before stopping as well and turning to Merle. Damn his 'saving people thing', even after two centuries he still had the urge to help everyone he came across. He had a choice, he could either go with the rest of them or he could stay and help Merle. He cursed himself as he checked the door on the roof. Someone had kindly chained the door to make sure the dead couldn't get onto the roof. Harry suspected T-Dog as he was the last to leave. He could hear the groans of the dead as they moved closer making their way up the stairs.

Harry moved away from the door towards where Merle was shouting still attached to the pipe. He kicked away the hand saw that Merle was reaching for.

"Hey you little shit, I needed that ta get out of the fuckin' cuffs," Merle said. Harry just raised an eyebrow and sat down on the roof. He pulled the small pack he had filled with items from the convenience store. He rolled a bottle of vitamin water to Merle. Although he was going to help Merle it didn't mean he trusted him. The man was a racist asshole who was high. The only reason Harry was staying and helping was because he didn't believe that anybody deserved to die alone on a roof of dehydration. Harry would pick the look of the cuffs if the group didn't come back in a few days. They had left the bag of tools on the roof in their hurry as well as both Harry and Merle, although in all honesty they had probably thought he had followed until it was too late to go back. He wouldn't be surprised if Rick and T-Dog's guilt drove them to come back and soon. Harry settled himself and braced himself for listening to Merle for the next couple of days. Perhaps he'd use a silencing spell, but for now he'd try to keep his magic secret. The dead were already walking he didn't want to start a full scale witch hunt.

* * *

 **Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed**


	5. Guilty Parties

Chapter Five:

Guilty Parties

The run down to the box truck was wild and uncoordinated; the adrenaline fueled fumbling of survivors.

"Go, go, go," yelled T-Dog as he leaped into the back of the truck. Seconds later and not a moment too soon the truck squealed away. The group looked at T-Dog in question.

"I dropped the damn key," said T-Dog answering the unasked question about Merle. Rick looked back from the driver's seat.

"What about the kid?" he asked. The group looked around on just realizing he was gone. Harry hadn't been with them long nor had he done anything that would call attention to him so they hadn't really noticed him staying in their frenzy to escape.

"I didn't see him at all? Do you think he's on the roof or that…?" Morales said trailing off.

"If he's on the roof the walkers can't get him or Merle, I chained the door. It's gotta count for something right?" said T-Dog. No one answered and the rest of the ride was mostly silent but for the directions Jacqui gave Rick to the quarry where they had set up camp.

By the time Rick got the box truck up to the quarry the car alarm from the vehicle Glenn had driven was already ripped out. Rick steeled himself as he parked. He was both angry and hopeful. He could see Shane from the windshield yelling at Glenn. Although he was angry at Shane and his ex-wife there was a chance that if Shane was here so was Carl. He stepped out of the truck just as Glenn was telling Shane that the new guy had saved them. He saved Shane the breath of asking who the new guy was by saying,

"Hello, Shane." That was all the words he could get out before he heard the scream.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Rick turned slightly towards the road that went a little further up closer to camp. There his little boy was running down to him. Rick dropped his hat as tears came to his eyes as he moved to embrace his little boy.

"Carl, oh god Carl," said Rick burying his face in Carl's hair as he lifts him from the ground. Lori approaches and tries to embrace him as well but with a smooth sidestep Rick avoids her arms. Rick sets Carl down as he looks at Lori's face. He can see guilt, and happiness but also just a small amount of fear. He's never been one for revenge or hurting others but for a flicker of a second he hopes what he's about to do burns. He slides his bag forward off his shoulder and unzips it digs for the papers he had signed less than four days ago. He gives them over before zipping the bag up once more and leaning down to pick Carl back up and give him another hug. He is moving towards were the camp is situated as Carl babbles on about how much he missed him when Lori's words stop him and gain the attention of the entire camp. He had hoped that she would be kind enough to Carl not to drag everything out for him to see but he supposes he should have known better.

"What the fuck is this?" she yells waving the papers.

"The divorce papers that you signed four weeks before I got shot," Rick answered. Carl wiggled in Rick's arms and Rick set him back down.

"You're getting a divorce?" Carl asked his father.

"Not exactly Carl. See we don't have courts or anything anymore so me signing those papers made us already divorced," Rick crouched down. "Look at me Carl this has nothing to do with you okay?" Rick waited till Carl nodded and then stood to face Lori again. The entire group was watching, even Shane coming closer.

"This was before everything happened why you would still want this?" Lori said with an angry whine.

"And you and Shane?" asked Rick. He guessed that they would still be sleeping together but wanted to see if she would lie about it. It wasn't her that answered but Shane instead.

"I thought you were dead Rick I swear. We weren't together before I swear it," said Shane.

"You know I'd probably believe that if I hadn't seen proof. You know the camera I installed and you shifted away from my front porch?" Rick began and fought down a smirk when the blood drained from their faces. "Yeah I saw it," Rick finished. The group began to break up and head towards the tents and Rick heard Morales say under his breath,

"Regular TV Drama here." Rick flashed him a small smile that dropped when the older man Glenn called Dale asked T-Dog where Merle was.

By the next morning Rick had met most of the camp and knew their names. He had slept in an extra tent Andrea and her sister had since they slept in the camper with Dale. Carl had stayed with him much to Lori's ire but Rick decided he'd just ignore her petty comments and actions. He didn't think that she had been like this when he married her but they did say 'love is blind' so he didn't actually know.

"Here," said the small woman named Carol as she handed Rick his spare uniform he had been wearing yesterday. "It's a bit damp, but it should dry in the sun today," she continued as he took the clothing.

"You washed my clothes?" Rick asked as he took them. "Thank-you."

"I had to wash my family's anyway," said Carol brushing off his thanks. Rick made his way over to where a fire was burning low heating cans of beans and a pot of pasta. Dale handed him a small bowl and Rick sat down beside where Carl was already sitting and began eating. Dale sat down beside the rest of the group as they began to eat their breakfast.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind," said Dale.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me," said T-Dog.

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine. Plus the kid I mean we have to go back anyway," said Rick.

Glenn answered, "Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy."

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him," said T-Dog in a self-sacrificing manner.

"We could lie," said Amy, Andrea's sister. Her sister shot that idea down in less than a second.

"Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed. Rick did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's," said Andrea.

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise… We're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt. Not to mention what you mean by the kid and going back?" asked Dale. Rick was the one to answer.

"There was a kid, about Carl's age maybe younger. He saved my life. He is really quiet and doesn't seem to speak. He just faded into the background and in the frenzy he got left behind on the roof."

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it. I didn't realize he hadn't followed," said T-Dog.

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" asked Andrea.

"I told the group that was with us before but I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that… Not that chain, not the padlocks. My point… Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. If the kid was up there when the glass broke he's alive to and that's on us," said T-Dog.

"I'm going back, if Dixon's brother wants to come then fine but if I have to I'll do it alone. I might not like Merle but I owe that kid my life and if there is any chance I have to take it. Plus I dropped a bagful of guns they would go a long way for security around here," said Rick. Nobody had the chance to answer as Shane drove up with the water truck calling out.

"Water's here." The camp became an anthill as the chores necessary were completed while the kids played. A scream rent through the air.

"Mom!" screams Carl's voice, "Dad!"

"Mama," came Sophia's usually soft spoken voice in a terrified scream. The group raced towards the screams grabbing what they could as weapons, filled with fear and apprehension. Lori reached Carl first Rick just behind her.

"Nothing bit you or scratched you?" Rick asks as Sophia leaps into Carol's arms.

"I've got him, I've got him," called Lori and Rick moved forward pole held defensively in his hand to where Carl was pointing. Most of the group follows him.

They burst into a small clearing looking around for the danger. On the ground less than four meters away is a dead man feasting on a fallen deer with two arrows in it. Suddenly the walker looks up and starts to rise, before it can make it to its feet the men are on it beating it back down. Finally Dale strikes his ax across the back of its neck beheading it. The head rolls and Dale has to turn away looking at the rest of the group standing there.

"That's the first one that we've had up here. They've never come this far up the mountain," said Dale.

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what," answers Jim. They hear a branch snapping and footsteps. As one they turn looking for the next threat. A crossbow wielding man comes out of the forest and seems very upset that the Walker.

"Oh, Jesus," Dale says under his breath.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this… filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" says the man as he kicks the carcass of the walker.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping," says Dale trying to placate the angry man.

"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "on golden pond"? I've been tracking this deer for miles. Was gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" He asks. Rick comes to the realization that this man is Merle Dixon's younger brother Daryl. Shane answers Daryl's question,

"I would not risk that."

At Shane's response, Daryl sighs. "That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel… about a dozen or so. That'll have to do," says Daryl as he pulls the arrows from the deer's half chewed carcass. Suddenly, the head of the Walker starts to move its teeth.

"Oh god," says Amy turning away trying not to vomit.

"Come on, people. What the hell?" says Daryl before he shoots it with one of his arrows. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" Daryl and the group begin making their way towards the camp. Daryl starts calling out for his brother and Shane tries to stop him to talk. When Rick tells Daryl exactly what has happened Daryl seems calm for a moment before throwing his squirrels at Rick before tackling him. They tussle and although Shane seems like he wants to step in he doesn't. The tussle ends with Daryl on the ground on his back arms pinned at his sides as Rick straddled him.

"Now I'd like to have a calm discussion about what we are about to do. Do you think we can do that?" Daryl glares up at Rick.

"Yeah we can do that," snaps Daryl.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others," says Rick as he gets off Daryl hoping that his arousal is not obvious. He hasn't gotten any since long before the morning he got shot. Although he hadn't made it obvious he had known he was bisexual since high school and it was something both his ex-wife and Shane had both known as he had told them back when they were closer.

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it," said T-Dog trying to take the heat off Rick.

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asks sarcastically.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain," T-Dog admitted.

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't," snapped Daryl.

"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof… So the geeks couldn't get at him… With a padlock. It's gotta count for something," said T-Dog.

"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so that I can go get him," said Daryl who seemed to be fighting off more emotion.

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" said Lori sarcastically.

"I'm going back," said Rick. "Your brother wasn't the only one left behind, there is a kid with him."

"Kid got a name?" asked Daryl.

"He doesn't speak so he didn't give us a name," said Rick.

"Don't fucking blame him," said Daryl turning to move towards his tent.

Rick sighs and turns to Dale. "Can you tell him we leave in a few hours? I've gotta go talk to my kid," asks Rick. Dale nods and Rick walks off.

* * *

 **Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed  
Tomorrow I'll be posting more chapters as I fix spelling and grammar issues.**


	6. I Wish I Had Duct Tape

Chapter Six:

I Wish I Had Duct Tape

Harry would give anything for a few rolls of duct tape right about now. You'd think the idiot redneck would have gotten the hint by now that he wasn't going to talk or help him out of his much deserved predicament. The man constantly begged, threatened or bargained with a silent Harry and Harry would have loved to slap on a few pieces of industrial strength duct tape on the asshole's mouth. Harry had passed over two bottles of vitamin water, two normal a box of granola bars, a chocolate bar, and a few packages of gushers fruit snacks he had found to keep Merle watered and fed. He always threw them to him or rolled them unwilling to get close enough that Merle might get one of the blades he had on his body but as equally unwilling to take them off.

The walkers had given up sometime overnight and wandered off but Harry wasn't surprised, he had woken up in the middle of the night to far of screams and the smell smoke and figured they must have moved towards the noise. A group hidden and fortified within the city had most likely been overrun. It was just after noon, a day since they had been left behind and Harry had started to become bored. He repacked the tool bag that had been dropped and sat and drawn for a while before laying down to try and have a nap but the damn Dixon just wouldn't shut the fuck up. He ignored the Dixon blocking out his voice as he slowly drifted off.

His internal clock told him it had only been fifteen minutes since he had drifted away but he couldn't figure out why he had woken up. Merle was silent so it couldn't have been him. Wait, Merle was silent! Harry looked over at Merle. He was watching the roof access door with fear. Then Harry heard it the slight rattle of the chain. It probably wasn't more than one or two or there would be more noise but Harry stood up drawing his katana anyway as he moved silently towards the door. He was only three feet away when it burst open. Harry moved quickly, kicking out a leg to sweep under the feet of the man that was moving forward to put his head within reach. Harry only realized the man was living when he spoke as he fell on his ass.

"Fuck," said Daryl seeing the tip of Harry's blade stopped right in front of his face.

"It's alright buddy," said Rick "He's with us. We're sorry we left you but it's alright we are here now ." Harry stepped back giving no indication he had heard Rick except to sheathe his blade before walking towards where Merle was chained, the four men following behind. T-Dog picked up the packed tool bag as he passed putting the strap over his shoulder as Daryl moved to pass Harry with the chain cutter. Harry didn't let him, smirking at Merle as he knelt beside him and pulled out two thin pieces of metal from his boots. He went to work on the locking mechanism of the cuffs and quickly had them open. Harry moved back quickly in case Merle took exception to the fact Harry could have had him free almost twenty-four hours ago. Merle rubbed at his wrist as he watched Harry with a little more respect in his eyes. Harry found amusement in it. He had left the man chained up for a day and a night and now the man respected him for it.

"Brother, remind me never ta piss the little demon off," Merle said.

Daryl scratched the back of his neck as he held his crossbow at his side before answering."That little thing is fast, had me on my ass before I even knew we was fightin'." T-Dog snorted at that and Merle took exception.

"Think it's funny do ya?" Merle said moving forward. Rick moved to stop him but it was Harry that got in the middle first ducking the punch Merle threw at T-Dog and kicking as hard as he could at the juncture between Merle's legs. He went down clutching the family jewels with a drawn out fuck. Everyone was silent for a moment before Daryl started snickering at his brother's situation.

"Hey Merle," started Daryl.

"Screw off," answered Merle.

"Don't piss the little demon off," Daryl finished as Merle started to get to his feet.

"I said screw off. Now can we get back ta camp? 'Cause I'd really like ta sleep not chained ta a pipe tonight," asked Merle.

"We have to get the guns first," said Rick.

"You got guns Officer Friendly?" asked Merle.

"A bag of 'em, dropped 'em in the street when I went down," said Rick.

"How the fuck are we supposed ta do that without getting our ass's bit?" Merle asked.

"For once I actually agree with Dixon. How are we supposed to get onto the street get the guns and get out. Not to mention," T-Dog indicated towards Harry. Harry snorted and sat down pulling out his charcoal pencils and his notebook. Everyone but Merle watched him curiously.

"He fucking drew in that thing the entire time," said Merle attention drawn back to him as the group of men began arguing about how to best get to the guns. Glenn came up with the idea of doing it alone but wanted to go a few buildings over to get a more accurate picture of the exact lay out of the vehicles and walkers on the street before coming back to the alley on this side since it was the easiest to cut walkers off in. The group began to agree after a lengthy argument and Harry tugged on Glenn's sleeve. He had decided unless there was no other choice he wouldn't speak it would keep him from getting to close to the wrong people, people who wouldn't care if they hurt him.

Harry tugging at Glenn's sleeve caught not only Glenn's attention but the rest of the groups as well. Harry handed over his notebook, a very well done and accurate map done of the street from memory. The group watched him impressed and Rick suddenly crouched on his knees to look at Harry face to face. Harry fought off a grimace at the suddenly fatherly way Rick was looking at him.

"Thank you," Rick said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Can you tell us your name? Or write it down if you can't say it?" Rick asked. Harry tried not to sigh aloud but nodded gesturing for his notebook back before flipping a few pages back to the picture he had drawn of Rick riding his horse into town before turning it over and gesturing to the corner where he had signed.

"Harry?" Rick read aloud. Harry nodded. "Thank you Harry, and you are very good at drawing." Harry shrugged and turned the notebook back over before flipping back to the map he had drawn. He ripped out the paper and handed it to Glenn.

Soon enough they were all in the alley as Glenn went over the plan one more time. They had told Harry to stay back but he had a bad feeling so he slowly and silently shifted more and more towards the entrance of the alley to be closer to where Glenn would be if he had to help.

Then Glenn was moving. Daryl realized at the last second that Harry was following and called out but Harry didn't stop as he put the blade of his katana through the head of a walker that had come up on Glenn. Harry could see a car peeling forward towards the guns and he slide across the ground as though in baseball before throwing the bag towards Glenn. Glenn caught it and they started running Glenn making it to the alley just as the car cut Harry off. Two men leaped out of the car to try and grab Harry but Harry ducked and maneuvered blade flashing as he left superficial but rather painful cuts on the men. The group yelled for the two men to back off aiming with guns they had gotten from the bag and the men backed off moving to get back in the vehicle. Harry didn't turn his back to them as he moved over to where the group was situated aiming their guns before turning as the car peeled away to run the rest of the way into the alley.

"Kid's got balls, and the moves to back 'em up," said Merle as Harry sheathed his blade. Rick moved forward and pulled an unsuspecting Harry into a hug. Harry let out a yelp as arms wrapped around him pulling him close. Although he didn't hug back he let his head lean against a crouching Rick's shoulder before trying to pull away. Rick let him go saying,

"Please never do that again." Harry didn't do more than raise his eyebrow in answer and Rick sighed and said, "Let's go, we should get back to camp." The group nodded and began to follow as they picked their way through the deserted streets back to the vehicle they had driven into town. The ride to camp was quiet but for the quiet exclamations of wonder from Glenn as Harry flipped through his book showing him his drawings. Apparently one of Glenn's older sisters was good at drawing and he had wanted to see some of Harry's. Most of them were done in charcoal, a few in ink and one or two of the first ones with pencil crayons. Although Daryl didn't make any noise he was looking over Harry's other shoulder at the drawings as well.

Harry got to a picture he had drawn when he first came to Death's realm and been visited by his parents. It was a picture of them sitting side by side holding hands. He had drawn it with colored pencils and labeled it as 'Mom and Dad'. Glenn spoke up first.

"Harry, were you with a group in the city?" Harry shook his head in a truthful no. Glenn glanced at the rest of the group who was trying to inconspicuously listen.

"Harry," Glenn paused as he licked his lips nervously. "Harry, where are your parents?" Harry didn't answer but closed his book and placed it in his pack. The rest of the ride was awkward and silent.

* * *

 **Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed  
**


	7. Meet The Family

Chapter Seven:

Meet The Family

It was late afternoon by the time the box truck pulled up to the camp. Harry took it all in as he hopped out of the truck. There was a man tied to a tree a strange aura around him almost magical in origin it intrigued Harry, one who looked like he was either constipated or angry, another who had bruises all up his face, and another, an older man who had a wide smile standing with Andrea and another blond girl who bared resemblance to her. He ruffled Glenn's hair as he walked up, before Glenn put his ball cap back on. Beside the bruised man was a small woman with short hair who seemed meek and with her was a little girl who Harry surmised was her daughter. Morales the Mexican from the day before was standing with a woman and to children and Harry assumed they were family. Jacqui embraced T-Dog in a tight hug before they began to speak to one another as they walked towards the tents. Daryl and Merle walked off without a word to anyone else. Harry turned and saw a woman looking down with something akin to a mixture of jealousy, anger and a bit of sadness. Harry turned to look at where she was looking when he saw Rick leading a boy whose age was maybe a little older than his physical form over to him.

"Harry, this is my son. He's about your age," said Rick.

Carl put out his hand and smiled at him. "Hello, Harry. My name's Carl. Dad said you don't speak, that's weird but it's alright. He said you like to draw too. Can you show me? Your sword looks cool! Is it sharp? Where did you get it? Do you know how to use it? Can you show me your bow too? Mr. Dixon has a bow but it's different? Is it hard to shoot? Can you teach me?" Words poured out of Carl and Harry stepped forward and gently put a hand over Carl's mouth. Carl blushed and Harry stepped back.

"I'm sorry, one question at a time I forgot," Carl said and Harry snickered a little.

"Kid," Shane began as he walked up to where Harry was. The group that was still in the area watched. Harry could see Merle and Daryl just a little ways off. Close enough to hear everything but far enough not to seem involved.

"His name is Harry, Shane," said Rick.

"And how would you know that if he doesn't speak?" asked Shane snidely.

"He draws and signs his pictures. He showed us his name," answered Rick with just as much bite. Harry grew slightly angry at the man who was being rude to Rick and Carl stepped a few feet away instinctively. Harry didn't know who this man was but he seemed to feel as though he was entitled to be listened to and Harry wanted to push all his buttons just to see him blow.

"It doesn't matter what his name is, whether it's John or Joe or Harry he can't be walking around armed like he is," said Shane to Rick before turning to Harry. "Do you understand that kid? Sorry Harry? You have to give me your sword and your bow and arrows so you don't hurt yourself or someone else." Harry raised an eyebrow. There was no way in hell he was going to listen to a single thing this man said. He raised his hand and turned it lifting his middle finger in answer. Shane snorted anger visibly growing at Harry's disrespect. Harry could hear Merle's chuckles and saw Jacqui hide her smile behind her hand. He also saw the older man's face dissolve in a bit of fear.

"Shane," the man tried to call out.

"Not now Dale," Shane said before speaking directly to Harry. "Here's the deal kid, you hand over those weapons or," Shane paused, "I take them from you." Rick tried to step in but was shot down as well.

"What's it going to be kid?" Shane asked. Harry rubbed his chin in a mock thinking pose before once again giving Shane the finger. Shane leapt for him and Harry dodged and rolled coming up standing once more. Shane was bigger than Harry but Harry was quicker and had the advantage of being underestimated. Andrea and her sister tried to leap forward but Dale and Glenn were quicker. Glenn had seen what Harry could do while Dale just didn't want anyone else getting hurt. Both Jacqui and Lori screeched in outrage as the men watched knowing that Harry could fight and had an advantage he hadn't earlier of no walkers being nearby.

"You fucking little shit. Your parents should have kicked your disrespectful little ass," growled Shane as he lunged again. Harry danced away once more still not drawing any of his blades as he got Shane into position. A few more dodges and quick steps had Shane right where Harry wanted him. The box truck was less than two feet from Shane's back where he had lunged before Harry had jumped and dodged when Shane went low. He flicked his wrist throwing the blade that slid from it's sheathe on his arm pinning a piece of loose clothing from Shane's shirt to the truck puncturing the metal siding showing Harry's hidden strength. The other wrist flicked, Harry ambidextrously throwing another knife catching the other side of Shane's shirt and opening a shallow cut just under his ribs. In the space of five more seconds blades Harry pulled from various places on Harry's body joined them pining Shane completely to the truck without any serious injury.

Harry stalked forward and began removing the knives. Shane was silent, though anger still radiated off of him. Harry had showed he wouldn't be cowed or controlled however and he would stay silent for now. Harry would have to watch him in the future. He was walking away towards Rick when Shane suddenly spoke up behind him.

"This isn't over kid." Harry almost snarled but cut it off. He did however break his rule of silence. He had felt it important, well no, he didn't but it made him feel better. He turned and in a raspy unused voice he sarcastically asked,

"If I told you to go fuck yourself would you need directions?" At those words the group fell into a mixture of trying not to laugh and surprise at his speaking. He turned and started walking back towards Rick and his son stood.

"You can talk?" Rick asked when he got close enough. Harry didn't answer.

* * *

 **Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed  
**


	8. Silent Fury, Groaning Hell

Chapter Eight:

Silent Fury, Groaning Hell

People dispersed after Harry's fight with Shane. Rick had offered Harry a place in his tent with him and Carl at night and Harry had nodded in agreement. He had very little to put down in the tent but Dale had given him an extra pillow and small blanket. Surprisingly it was Merle who gave Harry an extra sleeping bag that the brothers had. Harry made himself a bed in the tent and left his backpack of clothes and diminished stock of snacks removing his sketch pad and pencils before exiting to find something to do.

Carl saw him first and rushed over grabbing Harry's free hand and dragging him towards the fire where three other children sat. Carl introduced them to him. There was Eliza and Louis Morales, who were brother and sister. They were the Morales's, the Mexican from the first group in the store, children. Then there was Sophia. She was the daughter of the bruised up man Carl said was named Ed and the petite woman named Carol. Harry instantly liked her. Around the children she was more lively but she still held back watching more than speaking. Around adults, mostly men however Harry noticed she got quiet. The more he watched her the more he wanted to put his sword through Ed's head.

Harry sat quietly not speaking or making much noise at all drawing various people as they moved around camp. He captured a sketch of Carl and his father, Daryl and Merle, Sophia just sitting by the fire and one of the man he learned was named Jim who had been tied to a tree earlier. Harry had sat near him trying to discern the aura around him. Eventually he could only compare it to the aura that had been around Luna in his first life but much, much weaker and far less trained. Harry vowed to listen to any weird or strange mumblings the man might say in the future.

Dinner time came and the Dixon's provided squirrels and a particularly skinny and stringy coyote. Harry had strung his bow and was showing Carl the strength needed to draw it with an arrow on the string when he thought he heard the snapping of a twig or branch. He froze and eye's turned towards him as he tilted his head and listened. For a moment there was nothing and then Lori began to speak berating him for scaring everyone when he suddenly turned to the left and loosed. The arrow flew over the shoulder of Amy piercing the head of a walker who was sneaking up on her. She screamed and Harry grabbed Carl's hand pulling him along before pushing him into the camper and closing the door. He turned back letting fly another arrow as the camp leapt into action. He grabbed a still screaming Amy's arm and pushed her towards the camper covering her retreat as he shot arrow after arrow into the heads of the dead.

Once Amy was in the camper and the door closed Harry moved away from the motorized home to find the three other children and get them to safety. He found Sophia and Eliza huddled together and pushed them behind him as he swung his bow over his shoulder and neck and drew his katana. He began making his way slowly, keeping himself between the two girls and any threats. Eventually he got them to the camper and Sophia's knocking and a quick shout had Amy opening the door to let them in before closing it again. Harry went off once more looking for Louis.

Kicking out Harry brought a dead man to his knees before sliding the point of his sword through its eye. Harry weaved his way around cutting off limbs to bring the dead down to his level before destroying their brains with a well-placed slice or thrust. Although the dead would not bite or scratch him even the slightest noise and movement drew them and they came at him. He eventually found Louis but he was inside a station wagon and Harry decided he was safe where he was for now. Finally it seemed as though the last of the dead had fallen and Harry moved towards the camper once more.

He moved around silently watching and listening for anymore of the dead still moving. He came across one that he must have missed after slicing one of its arms and legs off and pinning it under two other dead bodies. He slid his blade through its skull and it stopped moving before he moved on. Various members of the camp made their way back towards the main campfire and Harry pointed the hysterical woman towards the camper as Louis exited the station wagon and ran towards his father. Harry sat on a log beside Daryl Dixon as the group took in the destruction of the camp. Tiredness enveloped Harry as the adrenaline wore off and he leaned against Daryl's shoulder and passed out.

When he awoke it was to the pink and orange skies of a new dawn. Someone, he suspected Dixon although he would never confront him about it had laid him on the ground with a folded sweater underneath his head. Harry slowly sat up and looked around. People were moving bodies into piles and Harry could see Daryl and his brother removing his arrows and putting them into a pile. He got up and walked over flashing a small thankful smile before lifting the other arm of the dead man and helping Daryl drag the body over to the larger pile. As they approached Harry could see the body of Ed and had a burst of savage pleasure as he watched Merle give Carol a pick axe. That man would never be able to hurt Sophia again.

He was just picking his arrows up when he heard Jacqui call out, "Jim's been bit!"

"It's okay, I'm alright, it's alright," Jim tried to say as Rick confirmed he was bitten. Daryl tried to go at Jim with the pick axe but Rick stopped him.

"We don't kill the living," said Rick holding Daryl off. Harry spoke aloud for the second time in two days.

"Nor should we condemn them to unnecessary painful suffering when their death is an inevitability," his voice hoarse and words beyond his seeming years, as one of his throwing knives found their way into Jim's forehead and he fell dead to his knees.

* * *

 **Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed  
**


	9. Little Demon

Chapter Nine:

Little Demon

The thudding of Jim's body as it fell to its knees was all that was heard as everyone was silent. Harry moved forward and slid his knife out of Jim's forehead wiping the blood onto his already dirty t-shirt before sliding the throwing knife back into its sheath. The dead man was locked on his knees in front of Harry and Harry reached out laying the man out on his back before closing his eyelids with his little fingers. Goodbye Jim, Death guides you now. Harry stood straighter and walked silently away from the eyes that were watching him to sit by the fire once more.

He sat staring into the dying flames and red hot coals thinking of his family and of Death. It was not nearly as philosophical as it sounded, more of homesickness. He sat for a long time not moving. He debated with himself. He was getting too close to these people. He hadn't really known them long but he already wanted to stay even as he knew he should leave. It wasn't healthy knowing that no matter what they will eventually leave him, they would die and he would live for Death had already claimed him.

The sun had moved up much closer to the middle of the sky when a light touch on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie. It hadn't been the first time he had killed someone in mercy let alone the first time he had killed, he had a long list of names, but this was the first time that to Harry's knowledge the person was innocent.

Harry looked up at Rick's face. He searched it for a moment looking for judgement or disappointment but found nothing. Rick crouched down beside where Harry sat and opened his arms. Harry moved into them eyes wet as Rick held him. When Rick let Harry go and stood once more he kept a hand on his back and led him towards where everyone was gathered around a few of the graves that had been dug for their people. Jim was in one he assumed and looking around he saw that Ed, and a few others were also missing. Shane was glaring at him and Dale seemed to be looking at him with something akin to pity or disappointment but the other seemed to be fine with him. Carl stood beside Harry and Rick reached around Harry to ruffle his hair as he moved to stand behind them both.

A quick service was said over the bodies before the dirt was pushed back into the holes to cover them. Harry followed the rest of the woman as they brought clothes down to the quarry lake to clean them. He kept himself apart from them as he slowly removed all his weapons and pulled off his already dirty t-shirt to clean them before removing the rest of his clothing.

The scars from his previous life had carried over to his new body and he heard a woman's gasp as he entered the water bringing his dirty clothes with him to wash. Discretely he cleaned them further with spells before putting them on a rock to dry in the sun and swimming out a little further to wash himself. He washed the blood and body matter from his short silky black locks scrubbing roughly to ensure it was all gone before turning his attention to his small lithe body. Once he was sure he was completely clean he took half an hour to just swim in the cold water before coming back to shore and grabbing one of his knives and a stick that was his body length, firm and he could hold in his hand easily. Methodically he sharpened the stick to a point before putting his knife back and holding the newly made spear lengthwise against his body and diving back into the deeper waters.

An hour or two and fourteen speared fish later Harry was climbing once more out of the water. He sluiced as much of the water as he could off his body with his hands before redressing and strapping on his weapons. He strung the fish on a piece of twine from his pocket and walked back up towards camp. The women had already left, finished the days laundry so he walked alone, although he could see Dale on the RV roof watching his progress to make sure he was safe. He wasn't sure how he should feel about it but he thought perhaps the warmth he felt was happiness.

The camp was busy when he arrived but many of the people stopped and watched his progress. He could see the main group being spoken to by the women and became suddenly apprehensive. The women had seen his scars but he hadn't been purposely hiding them, he hadn't even thought of it. It had been a long time that he had even had to think about hiding his scars. Death had punished all those who were responsible, in both painful and graphic ways already and it was something he had thought behind him. Now there was the possibility that the women were bringing it up and he certainly didn't want to go through it all again and be treated like a small child.

He continued towards the group who had gathered around the fire but skirted the edges towards where Daryl was sitting skinning squirrels. It was close enough to the group that Daryl had most likely heard the conversation but Harry doubted that Daryl would speak about it and for that Harry was glad.

Harry sat beside the man and using one of his throwing knives began removing the scales and guts from the fish, adding them to the pile Daryl was already making with the squirrel guts. Harry was right Daryl didn't do more than a small grunt of greeting as Harry sat, although there was times when Harry felt his eyes join the groups in looking at him.

When Harry was finished he poured a little of the water they had brought up to the camp onto his hands to get rid of the worst of the guts before disappearing into the trees to look for some plants. It only took him a little bit to gather a large amount of prickly pear and elderberries. He had also managed to find a few wild mint plants and brought them back with him as well removing his shirt and using it as a sort of basket. He didn't particularly want to walk back into camp with his scars showing but figured they already knew and if he showed that maybe he didn't care about them they would leave him alone about it.

When he got back Carol and Jacqui were frying up the fish and squirrel and Lori was making a pot of plain oatmeal. He smiled at the women and separated his plants giving the mint to Carol for the squirrel and the elderberries to Lori for the oatmeal before moving to peel the outer skins from the prickly pears.

"Are you sure these are safe?" Lori asked. Harry looked up and nodded. Lori pursed her lips slightly.

"How do you know? I don't want to be eating these and suddenly fall dead 'cause of poison," she said. Daryl answered from behind Harry as he sat and took some of the prickly pears from Harry's shirt and began peeling them as well.

"They're safe. They're wild elderberries. Ferment 'em and you get that fancy wine," said Daryl gruffly. Soon enough the food was ready and Harry had put his shirt back on. As everybody sat to eat Harry could feel eyes on him. He wasn't sure exactly what those eyes wanted. They could be from his actions earlier today or from the scars or even if they should bring him with them when they left in the morning. He had known that Shane and Rick had a fight about where to go in the first place and was sure that no matter what they ended up choosing Shane didn't want him there even if he was in the guise of an eleven year old child.

Dinner was finished and the children began drifting a little ways away to play with dolls and sticks but Harry stayed by the fire and pulled out his sketchbook and began to draw. He drew a sketch of Jim sitting under the shade of a tree with desperate eyes and a pain filled face. He was just finishing the last of the shading under the tree when Shane spoke up in a voice that was rather gentle for whom he was speaking.

"Harry? Who gave you the scars on your back?" Vibrant green eyes looked up into the dark brown eyes of the man who spoke, firelight catching and playing in the pools of green as though hell fire, and for but a moment the man thought he had seen the demons of hell in the memories that seemed to flash by in an instant.

* * *

 **Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed  
**


	10. Scars and Kittens

Chapter Ten:

Scars and Kittens

Harry broke eye contact and looked down at his feet. If he ignored them they might keep pushing until they knew exactly what had happened to him but if he told them they might treat him like glass. He sighed and made up his mind flipping through his sketchbook to the drawings he had done of Privet Drive and of his uncle when he was angry. Sketches of him as a four year old at the stove, a sketch of him peeking out of his cupboard, and a full body profile of his uncle with his belt raised high in the air with aunt Petunia in the doorway with Dudley peeking from behind her both watching with amusement and glee on their faces. Death had made him draw them in an attempt to get rid of some of the anger and sadness that resided in the memories but even now he disliked looking at them.

He hesitated a moment but handed the sketch book over and looked back down at the ground shuffling his feet nervously. He felt like he was in grade school all over again, right after he had tried to tell Miss. Matheson what was happening at home which was weird since his relatives couldn't hurt him anymore, not that he would let them if they were here anyway.

Harry looked up and saw as the notebook was passed around. He looked back down to the ground and then almost jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder he looked up in surprise at the gruff redneck that was looking down at him. He found no pity in the man's eyes, just understanding as Daryl squeezed his shoulder gently. He leaned into the man before pulling away and walking over to Lori who was currently holding the sketchbook and sliding it from her hands before making his way to the tent that he shared with Rick and Carl even though the sun's light was only just beginning to die.

He lay on top of the bedding with the leather bound notebook cradled in arms as he fought off tears. He wasn't sure why he was crying, he didn't feel angry or sadness but that same warm feeling he had felt when he realized that Dale was watching his progress up the quarry. It was warmth he hadn't felt since his first few years in Death's Realm. Perhaps this was what Death meant about his soul being restored. He hadn't even realized that his emotions were dulling in Death's Realm.

Without meaning too Harry fell asleep only waking for a moment when Carl and Rick entered the tent Carl snuggling down in his blankets beside him. Harry rolled over and looked at Carl sleepily as Rick wished them goodnight. Carl smiled and pulled the blanket Harry was laying on out from underneath him and helped Harry get under the covers. Harry scooted a little closer to Carl taking in his warmth as Carl scooted closer as well until they shared a pillow. Warmth continued filling Harry as he drifted off into undisturbed sleep.

When Harry awoke it was to him and Carl snuggling together wrapped up in blankets alone with the morning sun already fairly high in the sky. "Morning" said Carl not really moving as Harry blinked emerald eyes wide staring up at Carl's face from where he was snuggled against his chest. Carl giggled as Harry blushed, pink spreading across pale cheeks. Harry snorted and snuggled further into Carl's warmth avoiding Carl's blue eyes. "You're like a cat, you know that? A black green eyed kitten," giggled Carl further. Harry sat up with as small glare at the kitten insinuation. Carl sat up too giggling. Carl reached out and patted Harry's head. Harry leaned into the touch as Carl's fingers dragged through Harry's short silky locks and let out a sound resembling a purr. Harry abruptly paused and Carl began to outright laugh. Harry glared again and moved to leap playfully onto Carl.

Carl rolled and laughed running out of the tent Harry chasing after him with a smile. People stopped to watch as Carl and then Harry raced passed him. Carl dove and hid behind Rick where he was standing talking to the majority part of the group and Harry tried to reach around Rick to grab him but Carl kept dodging.

Smiles were on the groups faces and Rick asked aloud, "And what are you two doing?" Carl chuckled as Harry tried to glare him into submission. 'Don't you dare' Harry tried to convey through his eyes but Carl's own just twinkled.

"I told him" Carl began but he had to leap away behind Daryl. "He was like a kitten," he had to pause as he dodged back behind his father. "And then I pet his hair and he pur-oomph." Harry caught him and wrestled him down on the ground covering Carl's mouth with his hand as he straddled Carl's hips.

Carl squirmed and wiggled and Rick chuckled before asking. "Harry did what?" Carl tried to wiggle further and Harry squeezed his thighs as he tried to stop Carl from escaping. Suddenly Carl stopped moving and Harry looked down concerned. Harry moved his hand off Carl's mouth in surprise when it was suddenly wet from Carl's tongue.

"He purred! He purred just like a kitt-oomph!" said Carl before Harry's hand was once more over Carl's mouth in a vain attempt to stop him from speaking. The group chuckled and suddenly hands from behind grabbed him and lifted him up. Harry reacted instantly moving not unlike the cat he had just been described as flipping his now free legs up and around moving over his unknown attacker's head using his weight to push the man to the ground. Harry rolled and stood eyes wide with fright. The man got up to his knees and kept his hands outstretched in a peaceful manner. Harry calmed himself as he realized that his attacker was Rick. Carl stood beside where his father was on his knees.

"It's okay," said Carl. "My dad didn't mean to scare you. He picks me up sometimes too." Harry nodded moving a little nervously. Rick just smiled at him holding open his arms wide. Harry watched him his own eyes wide.

"It's okay Harry," Rick reassured him. Harry hesitated a moment more before moving into Rick's arms and leaning onto Rick's warm shoulder allowing the man to hold him.

* * *

 **Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed  
**


	11. Family Road Trips

Chapter Eleven:

Family Road Trips

Harry lifted his head from Rick's shoulder and pulled away. Rick left his hands on Harry's shoulders before ruffling Harry's silky hair with a smile. As Rick stood he spoke, "After you two eat something for breakfast I want you to pack up your stuff best you can okay? The group decided yesterday that we are going to go to the CDC in Atlanta so we need to be ready to leave by lunch time," said Rick.

Harry nodded as Carl spoke, "Sure Dad! What car do we put it in?"

"Your mother is traveling with Shane in his so put it in ours okay son?" Rick answered.

"Okay," said Carl with a smile before grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him over to where Carol was stirring a pot of oatmeal. They sat together as they ate before running off to the tent.

Packing up the bedding was rather easy and the only thing Harry had to put into his bag was his notebook which he had kicked to the foot of his bedding when he had fallen asleep holding it. His weapons were piled to the one side of the tent and he quickly strapped them on before picking up his bag and wrapped bedding and following Carl as he carried his own things out of the tent. Rick was just outside of the tent about to enter but waiting for them to finish clearing out.

"Thanks boy's. You two put that in the back of the car and then go help Carol okay? I'll put the rest of this into the car and call you when we're ready alright?" Rick asked. Both boys nodded and Rick ruffled their hair. Harry was sure Rick was making sure to touch him often to make him used to it and Harry couldn't bring himself to dislike it.

Harry followed Carl to the vehicle and they packed their things using the pillows and blankets to make their own personal space in the back seat before hopping back out and racing to where Carol and Sophia were struggling to get their tent down. Harry and Carl leapt into action, Carl knowing how to take a tent down from helping his father on camping trips and Harry knowing from the Horcrux hunt so long ago. Eventually the Peletier's were completely packed up but Rick hadn't called the boy's yet so the three kids moved to the shade at the start of the tree line, visible to Dale but out of the way of the people moving around the camp like ants on the home hill.

"Ry," Carl said turning to Harry. "I can call you Ry right?" he asked. Harry nodded with a small smile. The warmth Harry was coming to associate with happiness and affection was back. Carl smiled back at Harry's nod. "Can you teach me and Sophia how to fight like you?" Carl asked. Harry smiled again, he felt slightly petty that he was happy Carl had given him a nickname and not Sophia but he didn't care enough to try and stop himself.

He removed two throwing knives from their sheaths and motioned for them to follow him. Throwing knives were not the best for hand to hand but until he got his hands on a pair of hunting daggers or something similar they would have to do. He motioned for them both to follow him to two nearby trees. He showed them each how to hold them as though they were daggers adjusting their grips as he slowly showed them different movements and thrusts and the grips that they required. Rick and Carol calling them ended the lesson and they both tried to hand the knives back but Harry motioned for them to keep them going as far to remove the two sheathes from his own body and show them how to strap them to the non-dominant arms of their own.

The boy's climbed into the vehicle leaving the door open to let cool air into the sun heated vehicle as they waited for Rick to get into the driver's seat. Their attention was caught as the Mexican man; Harry had to think hard for the name, Morales, told the rest of the group that they would not be going with them. In fact they would be heading in an almost completely different direction. Harry looked at Carl beside him. That meant that little Eliza and Louis wouldn't be coming with them. Harry didn't really know them but he assumed Carl did since he had been here longer.

Harry turned and gave Carl as small push out of the vehicle towards the family before following. They gave hugs to each of the children and moved to stand apart while everyone else gave hugs and said their goodbyes. A small hand touched Harry's shoulder and Harry flinched slightly. He looked up to see Juan Morales's wife with her husband beside her.

"Thank you Harry. You made sure my little boy and little girl were safe that night and it was very brave of you," she said. Harry gave a small curt nodded before moving slightly making the hand on his shoulder fall before following Carl back to the vehicle. The climbed in, Rick hopping up into the drivers pulling out into the convoy line as their strange family road trip began.

The two boys played around in the back, reading Carl's comic books and sometimes dissolving into poke and tickle fights as they silently teased one another. The trip was slow as the vehicles had to make their way around vehicles down the road, sometimes even backtracking as they made their way through the outer city streets. Warmth sat in Harry's body the entire time and he continuously smiled as the boys finally stopped playing and quieted down. Carl's stomach rumbled and Rick apologized saying it wouldn't be much longer to the CDC and they could eat there. Harry dug through his bag pulling out a large Dairy Milk bar and opening the packaging before snapping it in half and passing it over to Carl. Harry blushed as Carl gave a wide smile and they both scarfed down the melting chocolate as the quarry survivor convoy moved through the city.

* * *

 **Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed  
**


	12. The CDC

Chapter Twelve:

The CDC

After the chocolate and a shared bottle of water Harry and Carl drifted off into a light doze only awaking when the vehicle came to a stop.

"We're here boys," said Rick as they both blinked sleepily. "Just take your bags and nothing else. If this is a good spot we can get the rest later." The boys nodded as they packed away Carl's comics before hopping out of the vehicle. The street was quiet but for a few straggler walkers that were quickly put down by the Dixon brothers.

Abandoned vehicles and makeshift military barriers were scattered along the area making the air foreboding. Something had happened here and it wasn't hard to figure out what. Rick approached the CDC and pulled at the metal coverings but it was useless. He banged on the shutters but there was no answer. Groaning and shuffling could be heard as a herd of walkers moved closer.

"Rick we have to go there's no one here!" yelled Shane.

"You led us into a fucking graveyard!" screamed one of the Dixon's. Harry moved in front of Carl drawing his bow and quickly moving it to the inside of his foot to string it. His focus narrowed to the movement of the walkers between cars as he lifted his bow and fired a shot. He could hear Rick screaming about a moving camera behind him.

"You're killing us, you're killing us!" Rick screamed hysterically. Harry was about to start moving back towards the vehicles when he heard the screeching of metal from the raising shutters. Harry glanced back and saw the shutters rising. He loosed another arrow before turning and grabbing Carl's hand and racing towards the now open doors. They were the first ones into the building followed closely by the others. A voice called for the building to be secured and the metal shutters came down faster than they had gone up.

The group breathed hard for a moment Rick and surprisingly Daryl making their way around checking on everyone. A man in pajama pants and an old band t-shirt approached carrying a semi-automatic assault rifle.

"Anybody infected?" the man asked with his rifle pointed towards the group in caution.

"No, they didn't make it," Rick answered quickly to appease the man. The man lowered the gun but kept it ready at his side.

"Where is everyone?" asked Lori.

The man snorted before answering, "There is no one."

Lori scowled as she asked accusingly, "Then who did you tell to secure the facility?" He sighed in resignation and Harry caught a flare of despair leak into the air via his voice and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Vi, say hello to our guests," the man said upwards.

"Hello, welcome," said an electronic female voice. Hope visibly leaked out of the weary group.

"Why did you come here? What do you want?" the man asked.

"Just a chance, you don't know what it's like out there," said Rick.

"That's asking a lot these days," the man said.

"Please," Rick said desperation leaking into his voice. The man gives everyone a cursory once over.

"Everyone submits to a blood test, that's the price of admission," the man finally said. Rick nodded,

"We can do that." Rick put out his hand. "Rick, Rick Grimes." The man nodded and shook Rick's hand.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner," Jenner answered. The group followed him as he moved through the facility leading them further into the building. After a quick elevator trip deeper down he had them each give a small vial of blood before testing each immediately. Harry was unconcerned until he saw Jenner turn towards him with a look of incredulous fervor on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Rick asked.

"Is he your son?" Jenner asked indicating towards Harry.

"No. His name is Harry we found him in the city he was alone we took him in," said Rick putting a hand on Harry's shoulder protectively. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no, it's just," he paused as he double checked his readings again. "He's not infected."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" said Glenn.

"A very good thing, you don't understand, we are all infected. We die, we turn, all of us, simple as that, all except little Harry. We have to do further tests, and there isn't much time. It would be nice to get a biopsy of his brain matter, or maybe a cerebral spinal fluid analysis. Oh I wish I wasn't the only one here. I'm a scientist not a medical doctor," Dr. Jenner said obsession and desperation filling his voice. Harry felt a trickle of fear.

"You will not be cutting him open!" burst Rick backed up by the nodding of most of the group minus Shane and surprisingly Jacqui; Lori also said nothing but didn't seem to be considering it either. Harry moved to the side of the group where he had space to defend himself if someone tried to grab him. Although he was beginning to trust in Rick he had experience with people hating what was different.

"This could be it! That little boy could have the cure running through his veins," Dr. Jenner said. Harry growled towards Jenner as he shifted never even seeing Shane as he moved behind him.

An arm came around his neck cutting off his air and another on the top of his head pulling it back to keep him from pulling his chin down and in. He could hear shouting as he struggled for air pulling uselessly at the arms holding him. Slowly his vision began to grey and fade as his peripherals when black. As a last ditch effort he grasped for his magic from within and threw it from inside his chest back into his offender. The body and arms were ripped away from his own as the body flew away and slammed into a wall.

Harry fell to his knees gasping for air as he looked up the group who was alternating between watching him and looking at Shane. He could see the fear on Jacqui's face, the anger on Lori's and the caution on that of the two Dixon's. The others looked as though the events hadn't totally sunk in yet or that they didn't care what he had done or how he had did it other than for curiosities own sake.

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Carl at the same time his father asked, "Are you alright Harry?"

"Is he alright?" screeched Lori. "Look what he did!" Shane was groaning as he slowly got up. Rick turned and glared.

"What he did? He protected himself and I'm proud of him for doing it!" Rick shouted back at her.

* * *

 **Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed  
**


	13. Karma's a Bitch

Chapter Thirteen:

Karma's a Bitch

At Rick's words Harry allowed his body to do what it was screaming at him to do and let go. A second later he was sprawled unconscious on the floor asleep from magical exhaustion. Rick's words floated through his mind as it swam with dreams bringing him back to the first time a father like figure had told him that they were was proud of him for something that he had fully meant to do.

 _Other reality 200 years previous (moments after Harry's death)_

Blood leaked onto the ground as Seamus stood over Harry's body frozen in shock as he realized just what he had done. He didn't even react to move when Hermione's spell hit him dead in the chest the strength of the stunner knocking him back and out. Molly's shouting was stopped dead as Arthur finally came out of his stupor and slapped her across the face. She brought up her wand to curse him but a reenervated George stunned her from behind. Ron and Ginny brought up their wands to retaliate but were taken out by two very pregnant and very angry women.

Ginny went down with a rather tame, overpowered leg-locker from Percy's wife Penelope and Ron to the more violent and messy castration curse from Fleur. The Aurors were called soon after but for Harry it was far too late. Within the day the news of Harry's betrayal and subsequent death at the hands of such betrayers had spread across the British Wizarding World and much of its international counterparts as well. For once reporting was done properly as information made its way to the people via the newspapers and radio's. The innocent were proclaimed innocent and the guilty, guilty.

The reading of the will and the trials were held publicly on the Hogwarts grounds as the largest magical place the entirety of the British Wizarding World could gather. The wills were done first, and a goblin stepped forward to set up the memory sphere that held Harry Potter's last will and testament. Like a magical portrait a memory sphere held all of a person's memories to their last breath and were somewhat sentient, they were much more expensive than a standard will but when Harry had gone to Gringotts with the Malfoy's he thought it worth it as it meant he would never truly have to update his will again.

With the memory sphere set up the goblin pierced the sphere with its nail and the sphere began to violently glow. In Death's Realm Harry asked Death to allow him to go in person to see the chaos his words would wrought. Death grinned and Harry started as his body began to glow.

A shimmering but still mostly solid looking Harry Potter appeared to float above the sphere on the stage and looked over the crowd.

"Hello," he said with a soft smile as he looked over the faces of his children, even James and Lily whom he had disowned. "This is my last will and testament; all others are to be disregarded as false. I am gone now," his smile became slightly sad but never left his face. "But I know that I will not be forgotten. To my firstborn Albus Severus Potter, I leave to you the Potter Lordship and all its holdings and responsibilities to be held in trust by the Malfoy family until such time they emancipate you or you become of age. I implore you although I have disowned James and Lily they are still your half siblings, take care of them. I have ensured that their schooling has been paid for and have set aside vaults that they can access when they come of age for any apprenticeship or mastery they may wish to take or even as cushion money while they look for a job." Harry smiled again as James, Albus and Lily all coursed,

"Thank you father." Harry smiled softly at them again before speaking once more, "To my godson Edward 'Teddy' Lupin, I bequeath to you your birthright through your mother's side, the Black Lordship and all of its holdings and responsibilities to be held in trust by the Malfoy family until such time as they emancipate you or become of age, take care of yourself well. To Hermione Weasley nee Granger, you have stood beside me since we first became friends, through thick and thin, through the fear, danger and adventure, even at times going so far as to stand with me against those you love as you did when you tried to stop my death. For this and so much more I thank you. As I am guessing you will be divorcing the Troll you called husband for his role in my betrayal and subsequent death," Harry paused for a moment as he watched her nod before beginning again.

"I have separated the Gryffindor Lordship from the Potter Lordship once more and bequeath it and all of its holdings and responsibilities to you. You may ask why and I shall tell you. Although Ronald Weasley is a disgusting excuse of a wizard he is a pureblood which unfortunately allows his family to take the custody of your children. Although I do not believe that the remaining unarrested Weasley's would do such a thing I wish to give you the power to refute such a claim, as such I by the mother of magic adopt Hermione Weasley nee Granger into the Gryffindor family, so I have spoken so mote it be." A flash of white light enveloped Hermione and her two children giving them the Gryffindor family magic and some of the physical traits as it slowly died away.

Hermione's hair became smoother and less bushy as the color shifted to a lighter brown with reddish highlights. Her brown eyes also lightened to a bright blue and she gained almost half a foot in height. Her children's hair darkened as well from its vibrant Weasley red to a slightly lighter version of their mother's own hair. Rose's hair also smoothed from the previous bushy-ness it had once held as Hugo gained a few inches in height. On stage Harry clapped bringing attention once more to him.

"Well now that that is done let's move on shall we? George Weasley I give you my share of the full third I own of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes I do hope you continue making others laugh. Neville Longbottom, you were the quiet rock that always stood beside me and for that I thank you. In recent years we have grown apart and I apologize for that. When I went to Gringotts to change my will I looked into my accounts and found that I have part ownership of Gwendolyn's Greenhouse Inc. I now pass that to you." Gasps echoed across the crowd. Gwendolyn's Greenhouse Inc. were an extremely large and international Herbology and Potion based company even if Harry was only passing on a single percentage of the company it was worth millions.

"To Luna Lovegood, to my knowledge you haven't been in the country but even if you aren't here I'm certain someone will pass my message to you on. I wish to thank you for helping me to see the world is not black and white nor is everything to be seen always visible. I hope you continue to fuel your love of animals and gift you with the shares I used to own from the Magical Menagerie," Harry paused again as he sat on the air and crossed his legs looking remarkably like a genie.

"And last but not least Draco Malfoy. Throughout school we were schoolboy rivals. You insulted the boy I thought friend and I refused to shake your hand. It's curious now how such little things can cause over seven years of animosity. Then you saved my life in your manor at the risk of your own and I saved yours. We weren't friends after that but we weren't enemies. Then you and your father helped me to sort out my life and now I can safely say although I am dead I count you a friend. After the defeat of Voldemort I gained something by right of conquest, something that at the time I feared. I wish now to pass it on to you. Make the name great again, make it worth something. Not all that are ambitious are ruthless, not all who are sly are cold, not all who are Slytherin are evil. Draco Malfoy I bequeath to you the Slytherin Lordship and all of its holdings and responsibilities." The Malfoy family had for once dropped all masks in surprise. Both Draco and Lucius open mouthed in astonishment. Harry chuckled before continuing.

"I have one last request and that is to give my own testament at the trial of my betrayers if of course it has not already occurred." Susan Bones the current head of the DMLE, as she had followed her aunt's footsteps stepped forward and spoke.

"They haven't occurred yet but are set to start immediately and we would be honored to hear your words." Susan said.

The trial dragged on most of the day as Albus Dumbledore was also posthumously tried. All of the accused were declared guilty. Seamus was sentenced to life in Azkaban since he had plead guilty and hadn't been involved in everything, while Ron, Molly and Ginevra who plead innocent were sentenced to death via the veil. Albus Dumbledore's sentence was for his personal vaults to be distributed to all of his victims as more had stood up in the wake of Harry giving the Daily Prophet evidence to publish before his death. When Harry returned to Death's Realm the first words out of Death's mouth were, "Damn, Little Master, I'm proud of you." Harry smiled as Death wrapped him in a strangely warm hug.

* * *

 **Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed  
**


	14. Goodbye Harry

Chapter Fourteen:

Goodbye Harry

When Harry awoke he kept his eyes closed and his breathing even as to not alert anyone that he was now conscious. Slowly he allowed his magic to unfurl and slowly scan the room. He was alone. He opened his eyes and scanned the room. There were no observation windows so he quickly sat up and looked around. The room was bare; he couldn't see his bag or weapons anywhere. He stood up slowly and let himself get accustomed to his sudden rise in height becoming slightly dizzy. Soon enough it passed and he was more balanced.

He explored the small room looking for anything he could use. There was nothing. He moved to the door and went to turn the knob, it was locked. Harry felt a small burst of anger at the fact that even though the last words Rick had said to him before he passed out were positive he still wasn't trusted. He pushed it down and set about making a plan to escape.

He pushed his magic into the hallway checking to see if anyone was nearby. There was no one there. He pushed his magic into the locking mechanism. When he had first found the group he was going to hide his magic so that things like this didn't happen. Now he didn't care. He had defended himself and they locked him up. He would use any and all means to escape and survive.

The door opened easily and he glanced down both ends of the hallway. He closed the door behind him letting his magic flow through the lock once more locking and jamming it. If he could escape without anyone seeing him it would take a while for them to realize he was actually missing. He allowed the magic of the Hallows to flow over him and the power of the invisibility cloak flowed to the top of his skin hiding him from sight.

He reached out with his magic searching for his things. They were a few rooms down so he silently moved down the hallway. He had to unlock another set of doors but he quickly had his things. It took him a minute to strap on and slide the invisibility magic over his weapons before he was once more on the move.

Slowly Harry made his way towards where his magic was telling him was the only exit. He cursed as he heard laughter. His exit path led through the cafeteria area where everyone seemed to be congregating. If he could get in without being caught, passed them and possibly through the kitchen he could grab some non-perishables before he hightailed it out of the building.

He forced his magic to make a more in depth scan of the area. The only person currently facing the doorway was Carl. The women were dishing the food out to the others. Harry took a deep breath and altered the Hallows magic to only allow Carl to see so that he would not be freaked out about a randomly opening door.

He opened the door and quickly put his finger to his mouth in the universal 'be quiet' symbol. Carl made no noise as Harry skirted his way around the cafeteria staying low in case the rippling of his magical invisibility caught someone's eye.

"I'm gonna go see if there is some ketchup okay dad?" Carl said.

"Can you check and see if there is any salad dressing too Carl?" Rick asked. Carl nodded as he rose following Harry into the kitchen. When he entered Harry was already packing away a few cans and non-perishable packages.

"Harry," Carl whispered as he came up to Harry. Harry stood and turned. They stared at one another before Harry looked down.

"Hey look at me," Carl said. Harry looked up and Carl gave him a hug. "It's alright I'm not scared of you like Jacqui or angry at you like Shane and my Mom or even cautious like my dad and the Dixon's and that doctor is just crazy. You're special and I want to know what else you can do but I don't hate you I promise," Carl finished before pulling out of the hug. "I have to get back so they don't get suspicious. I know you have to leave but stay safe okay?" Carl said as he opened up the fridge and pulled out the condiments he had told the others he was coming to get. Carl turned back once just before he left the kitchen and gave Harry a small sad smile that Harry returned before exiting back into the cafeteria.

Harry stood just watching the doorway for a moment before he grabbed the last can he had pulled out and zipped up his pack before making his way out of the kitchens back exit.

With no little amount of magic Harry made his way out of the building and out onto the street. The dead made no move towards him as he darted out into the darkness of the fallen night and faded into the shadows. He walked a good half mile before climbing into the back seat of an unlocked SUV and cracking open a can of creamed corn.

The first light of dawn woke up the raven haired boy and he stretched and got out of the vehicle before making his way steadily back down the highway. There was several empty stretches of highway but there were also large portions where he had to pick his way around car pileups. The sun had almost made it to the middle of the sky when Harry heard a large boom. Harry along with the nearby walkers lifted their heads to look in the direction of the sound. A large fiery mushroom cloud rose up in the air in the direction of the city. He sent a quick prayer to Death to take whoever had been caught in the explosion had gone to him quickly. He also hoped that Carl and Rick were alright before he turned and began making his way back down the highway.

Twenty minutes later he made his way off the highway and into the trees to avoid to being pushed around by the large herd of dead who were making their way towards the city. The greenery was a stark change to the highway and he quickly disappeared into the foliage.

* * *

 **Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed.  
Also I thought the name "What Are You Harry Potter?" didn't fit this chapter, ****so I changed it to "Goodbye Harry" as I thought it was better fitting than the original name.**


	15. The Mysterious Disappearance of Harry

Chapter Fifteen:

The Mysterious Disappearance of Harry Potter

The moment Harry passed out Rick moved forward to where he lay on the floor as did Carl. Lori tried to pull Carl back to her but he pushed her arms away from him and kneeled beside Harry's unconscious form. Rick placed his fingers at Harry's throat feeling for a pulse. His despair was palpable when he couldn't find the telltale beating of a pulse. He removed his fingers and moved to comfort his son who was kneeling beside him.

"I'm sorry Carl," Rick said. It took a moment for the group to understand what Rick was saying.

"No he's not dead he's not," said Carl slightly hysterically pulling away from his father's arms.

"I'm sorry Carl. I'm so sorry," Rick tried to say again.

"No he's not," Carl said moving slightly again as Rick moved to reach for him. Harry's chest rose as he softly took a breath. "See he's still breathing," Carl said again. The group turned and watched Harry's chest rise and fall.

"I thought?" Rick began confused as he reached underneath Harry's chin once more. "He has no pulse." Rick said with surprise before he pulled Carl with him away from Harry's body. Carl fought against his father but Rick stood firm.

"Carl he may have turned into one of those things okay? Remember some of them didn't have to be bitten in the beginning remember? They just got sick," Glenn said piping up.

"Then we should kill it and be done with it," said Shane who was now standing beside Lori who was nodding in agreeance as was Jacqui.

"No he might have the key to whatever this is. We restrain him and I can run some tests it will be better if the specimens are fresh," said Jenner, and it might explain whatever that was that he did.

"No!" shouted Carl, "you can't, he's my friend." Shane moved forward but Rick stepped in front of him.

"No Shane, Carl's right. This is just a little boy. A strange little boy perhaps but still just a little boy, we aren't going to cut him open just because he's different," said Rick. Shane scoffed.

"And what happens if he's one of those dead things?" Shane asked. "You just gonna let it bite us because he used to be a little boy?" Shane continued moving as though he was going to throw a punch. Both of the Dixon's moved forward in silence before he could, making Shane back down although he was still visibly angry. The argument continued until it was finally decided that Harry's bag and weapons would be removed from his person and he would be locked in a separate room until he woke up and depending on if he woke up alive or dead would determine their next move.

Harry wasn't checked on till the just after breakfast the next day almost a full eight hours after Carl had given him a hug and said goodbye in the kitchen during dinner the day before. It was T-Dog who had difficulty unlocking the door after he knocked and heard no noise from within. He walked back to the main computer area to ask for help when Shane suddenly ran in and began yelling at Rick.

"Where is it? Did you give it to him? I thought we agreed?" Shane yelled.

"Woah man, calm down," said T-Dog. Shane turned on T-Dog furiously as everybody began entering the room to see and hear the commotion.

"Calm down? Calm down? Someone took the freak's things and gave them to him," Shane shouted. The room dissolved into chaos of noise. Before Carl's laughter caused everyone to stop talking.

"Carl? Why are you laughing? Did you give Harry his things?" Rick asked. Shane's glaring eyes turned on Carl as did Lori's disappointed ones and Jacqui's fearful.

"I didn't have to Dad," answered Carl with a smile on his face. "He got them himself." The group recoiled in confusion.

"But the door is still locked," said T-Dog. "In fact it's jammed and I couldn't even get it unlocked to give him some food. I was coming back here to get some help opening the door" continued T-Dog gesturing to the plate he still held.

"It doesn't matter," said Carl smile still wide on his face. "He isn't in there anyway." The group looked sharply back to Carl.

"Where is he then Carl?" asked Rick kneeling in front of where Carl stood.

"Gone," said Carl. "He didn't say he was leaving but when I gave him a hug I knew he was so I said goodbye."

"When Carl? When did he leave?" asked Rick.

"Last night. I told him to be safe," said Carl. Shane gave an angry grunting scream.

"So the little freak is out there probably just waiting to slit our throats," Shane said angrily.

"Shut up. Harry isn't a freak! He's my friend. You're just a- a- a bully!" shouted Carl.

"Carl's right. He's different but that doesn't make him less than us. He saved my life at the quarry. He saved Carl and Sophia and the Morales kids too. We all saw him he never tried to harm any of us. He was just different," said Amy her sister nodding in agreeance beside her.

"As lovely as this is, I have a question for Dr. Jenner," cut in Dale. "What does the countdown on the big screen mean?"

Less than an hour later the group was in their vehicles making their way out of the city on the highway believing that they would never see Dr. Jenner, Jacqui or Harry ever again. It wasn't till running into a large herd of walking dead and losing another young member of their group that they ever would.

* * *

 **Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed.  
Also I thought the name "What Are You Harry Potter?" didn't fit this chapter, ****so I changed it to "The Mysterious Disappearance of Harry Potter" as I thought it was better fitting than the original name.**


	16. Hansel and Gretel

Chapter Sixteen:

Hansel and Gretel

Harry was filling up his water bottle from the creek when he heard something crashing in the bush. He listened for a moment. Whatever was moving was coming much faster than the dead. Quickly he capped his bottle grabbed his pack and scuttled up a nearby tree keeping quiet as the noise moved closer.

Harry almost cursed aloud when he saw the figure of Rick carrying young Sophia burst from the bushes. Harry watched silently as Rick had Sophia hide as he led three dead men away to make it easier for him to fight. Harry didn't move as he watched over the spot that Sophia hid in. It had only been a few moments when Harry saw it. Five walkers were coming from the far end of the creek and they were going to run right into where the young girl was hiding.

Harry hesitated a moment. He had no wish to get involved with this group after what had already happened. Carl would always be his friend but he didn't want to get tangled back up with the people who locked him up. But no matter who he was now, he still couldn't let the innocent little girl die just because he disliked the group in which she and her mother were traveling.

Lightly he let himself fall from the tree branch he had been standing on landing on his feet. Staying low trying not to call the attention of the dead he made his way to where Sophia had tucked herself into a small indentation of earth.

He popped into Sophia's view and covered her mouth quickly as she opened it to scream in surprise. He made a gesture to stay silent and follow. She grabbed his hand as he led her out of the hiding spot and began making their way away from the creek.

"Mr. Rick told me to stay here and wait for him," Sophia whispered. Harry pointed to the left as he continued making their way diagonally forward and to the right. He gave a small hush and continued leading her away. She stumbled over a root and the walkers turned towards the noise beginning to follow faster. Harry gripped Sophia's hand as he began to running helping her along as the dead hunted them.

Sophia began to visibly tire and gasp for breath and Harry knew he had to figure out something fast. There forty yards ahead was a large tree that Sophia shouldn't have any difficulty climbing. He pulled her along to the tree and pushed her in front of it crouching to form a step with his hands. She caught on quickly and stepped up and began to climb. Soon she was high enough that the dead would never be able to reach her. Harry quickly followed behind both of them climbing onto a thick branch over twenty feet off the ground. Harry helped Sophia settle with her back to the tree trunk as he took off his pack and gave it to her to hold. Lightly he stepped onto the branch moving slightly away from the tree trunk for space and slowly and very carefully strung his bow. He made a quick leap to a branch a couple feet lower at which Sophia gasped.

Hugging the trunk with his left side he placed an arrow on the string and drew back with his right arm. Carefully he aimed in the encroaching darkness and fired. One down four to go. Four shots later Harry made his way back up to the branch Sophia sat on without unstringing his bow.

He passed the bow for her to hold, trading her for his pack. He dug into it pulling out a small sealed packet of dried apricots he had stolen from the CDC kitchen before leaving along with a tin of peanuts. He opened both and shared them with the young girl, as the sun fell from the sky giving way to the night.

 _'The explosion must have happened in the CDC.'_ Harry thought as he munched on another fruit piece. 'Why else would they leave?' Eventually the tin and bag were empty and Harry put both back into his pack. It was very dark now with only the silver moonlight allowing them to see. Harry dug around to the bottom of his bag. He had a small coil of rope, probably only fifteen feet long but it was enough. He shifted Sophia slightly giving her the pack to hold with the bow once more as he looped the rope around them and the trunk sitting with the trunk at his back and her between his legs as he tightened it.

After tying it he took the bow from her hands and cast a silent sticking charm for it to stay in his own hand as well as one for the pack to stay on the branch between their legs as they both attempted to settle to sleep.

Sophia gave into Morpheus first, snuggling back into Harry's chest while Harry stayed awake listening to the silence of the natural wood and the groaning of the dead. Eventually as the three quarter moon reached its peak and began its descent from the sky Harry fell off into Morpheus's arms as well.

The sun woke them first, although both tried valiantly to ignore it, trying to soak up the warmth while lazily sitting on the branch. Eventually laziness gave way to hunger and thirst and Harry pulled out a small can of peaches that he promptly resized before conjuring spoons and opening the top with magic.

"That is so cool!" said Sophia.

He and shrugged before passing her a spoon and digging in with his own. The sweet peaches and their juice quenched the beginnings of hunger and their thirst as Harry augmented the juice with water from his bottle purifying and cooling it with silent and invisible magic before allowing Sophia and himself to drink it.

Before long they were both on the ground Sophia stretching her legs as Harry gathered and cleaned his arrows from the night before.

"Harry?" Sophia called quietly. Harry looked up at the girl. "Are you going to bring me back to Rick and my mom and the others? Will you stay? Can you teach me and Carl more?" Sophia asked in a small voice. Harry opened his mouth to verbally answer but didn't get the chance to as a walker crashed through the bush and entered the small clearing.

Harry reacted throwing the arrow that he was holding and allowing his magic to guide it as it flew fast and true. They were silent for a moment and Harry moved to grab his arrow pulling it out of the dead man's skull with a soft squelch. He wiped the majority of the flesh and blood onto the dead man's clothes before placing it back in his quiver.

He tilted his head as the sound of groans reached his ears. There were definitely more than one or two walkers moving this way and they wouldn't have the time to climb the tree once more, or at least Sophia wouldn't. Harry didn't have to worry but he wasn't about to get this little girl get eaten alive. Harry grabbed Sophia's hand and like Hansel and Gretel trying to find their way home they began to run through the trees.

* * *

 **Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed.  
**


	17. Echoes of the Past

Chapter Seventeen:

Echoes of The Past

They ran with a burst of adrenaline hand in hand as they jumped over fallen sticks, crashed through bushes and ducked under branches. Harry was thinking furiously. The dead would be slowed by the same obstacles they were leaping over and under but it would only thin the numbers of the herd that was behind them. _'Think, think, you don't have to worry about them but Sophia will be ripped apart if you don't figure something out now! How do they hunt? Sound, we are making a lot of it as we run.'_ At that thought, Harry wandlessly cast a silencing charm at their feet and clothes but left their mouths in case they had to warn one another. _'Good that gives us another couple minutes we need something more. Scent, that's it. They follow the smell of the living. I'll have to cast it on her I only have time to cast it on one good thing I don't need it.'_ Harry thought as he stopped and pulled Sophia to a stop too.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked with a raspy voice. Sophia nodded. "Then don't make any noise," he said still raspy as he pulled her close to him and cast a scent-blocker. Walkers began pouring through the gaps in the trees and Sophia whimpered. Harry pulled her even closer making bending her neck so her face was in her chest muffling any noise she might make.

They stood silent and unmoving as the dead traveled around them. As time ticked on Harry began to get worried. There were only a dozen and a half walkers but they were now wandering around the clearing confused. The scent trail they had followed to this spot and now they had nothing left to follow away. Harry cursed in his head. Sophia couldn't move much or the scent blocker would wear off too fast but if he didn't figure something out it would wear off anyway.

Suddenly a gunshot rang through the air, surprising both Harry and Sophia who stiffened in Harry's arms. The walkers turned as one towards the direction of the gun shot and began shuffling their way out of the clearing. Harry waited a good five minutes after the dead disappeared from sight before letting Sophia go. She held onto his hand even after as they began making their way away from the clearing. Harry paused and picked up a stick silently casting a point me spell to the highway able to now that they had time to breathe.

Adjusting their direction a little the children began to make their way once more through the trees only this time in a much more specific manner. It took them over three hours to make it to the highway, having to avoid small groups or single walkers as they walked. Harry shared his water and they sat and shared a can of cream corn as they sat on the tailgate of an abandoned blue pick-up. Harry kept his awareness up as they ate so they wouldn't have any nasty surprises creep up on them.

When they were finished they once more hand in hand made their way down the highway following the pointing of Harry's spell that he directed towards Sophia's mom. Suddenly the stick turned and Harry knew that Carol was on the move.

Harry decided that they would follow the highway until such point that the stick turned at a ninety degree angle and then they would leave the highway for the trees once more. Half an hour later they reached the area Sophia said the group had been before she had run away from walkers.

"They're gone, they left me," Sophia said a little hysterically. Harry squeezed her hand in comfort as he looked around. A few cars over, there seemed to be a collection of non-perishables and water bottles on the car's hood. He pulled Sophia with him as he moved towards it drawing his katana in caution. Harry smirked pointed out a message to Sophia that read _"Sophia Stay Here We Will Come Every Day"_.

"Shut up! I didn't overreact," pouted Sophia. Harry just grinned wider and swung his pack off his back unzipping it and putting the items into the bag. He opened the back door of the car and slid in motioning for Sophia to follow closing the doors behind her. The made a small meal of some of the food the group had left for Sophia and settled down for the night.

When the morning light dawned through the dusty car windows Harry awoke with a small stretch of his neck while Sophia lay still asleep against him. He lay in the quiet silence until Sophia began to get restless and wake.

"Morning," Sophia said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Harry didn't answer other than to pass over a bottle of water and two chocolate covered granola bars. They had both just finished up eating when they heard the sound of engine. Harry motioned for Sophia to get down as he peeked through the car window. A baby blue pick-up was slowly moving down the road right towards where they were.

"Who is it?" Sophia asked trying to peek up. Harry hushed her and motioned her back down as he watched two familiar people get out of the truck. He gave a dry chuckle and motioned for Sophia to exit the vehicle.

Sophia got out and ran up to her mom and Daryl, leaping into Carol's arms. Harry followed more sedately behind keeping in the shadows with his head down and his hands folded together. He was trying his best not to care about what the quiet man or the meek woman would say but ever since Death had him come to this world it was like he was going through puberty all over again. Emotions that he hadn't felt in years, hell in decades were flowing through his veins and he couldn't control them. He had never been good at occlumency even for all his time in Death's realm being much more proficient in its counterpart legilimency.

"Mom, Harry found me and saved me from the walkers. He got me up in a tree and we slept there yesterday night and then he made the walkers ignore us and they ran away when there was a gunshot. Well they didn't run. He made a stick point at where you were and we found the car. Can he come back mom? He helped me," Sophia said running back to Harry and grabbing his hand.

"Please mom," she begged. Harry looked up unaware that his eyes were bright and watery. He felt like he was begging for someone to take him to a new home like he had once done in primary, the echoes of his past coming back to haunt his present through his emerald green eyes.

* * *

 **Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed.  
**


	18. Reunion

Chapter Eighteen:

Reunion

Carol could feel the pain and fear of rejection coming from the emerald eyes of the odd child. For a moment she hesitated before rejecting the fear she felt about what they had seen him do. She was a mother first and foremost and this was a child without one.

"Of course, he is coming with us, we aren't going to leave him out her all alone," Carol said her sweet and quiet voice unwavering. From the corner of her eye as she saw a twitch of a happy smile on Daryl's face before it blanked back to the standard stoic and emotionless mask he always seemed to wear before she turned back to watching her daughter all but drag the small boy by his hand to the pick-up truck she and Daryl had driven to the highway in. She knew now she had an ally in the Dixon's if the group fought about keeping Harry. Probably in Rick as well considering that his son. T-Dog was unknown; he'd not spoken against the child but hadn't spoken for him either. Amy was for him all the way, especially since he had saved her life at the quarry. She'd bring Andrea with her even if Andrea would remain cautious about Harry. Dale was ever the pacifist; there was no way he would support anyone looking to get rid of Harry. Glenn was the same as T-Dog but Shane and Lori would be dead set against it. Carol sighed as she and Daryl got into the truck after Sophia the tension level with the camp was already high with Carl getting shot and the Greene's losing Otis on his and Shane's emergency run she only hoped that bringing Harry back wouldn't incite too much more.

The drive back was filled with Sophia's babbling as she told her mother in detail everything that had happened since she had run down the ravine. Carol nodded and asked questions in all the right places as both Harry and Daryl remained silent but for the slight lifting of Daryl's eyebrow in the rearview mirror as Sophia tried to explain some of the magic Harry had obviously used in the clearing to make the walkers ignore them. As they were pulling into the farm Sophia asked."Who fired the gun yesterday? It made all the walkers go towards it?"

They were parked as Carol answered. "One of the men who lived here shot at a deer and didn't see Carl. It hit him and then Shane and Otis, the man who accidentally shot Carl went to get some more medical supplies in town that Hershel the man who owns the farm needed and didn't have and Otis died, but Shane made it back with the things Carl needed. Now he's just resting and healing in the bed inside," Carol said gently. It took a moment for the words to register in Harry's head as everyone got out of the truck while he sat stock still. Carol, Daryl and Sophia were greeted with happiness by the group who had moved out onto the deck.

When the full extent of what Carol had said hit Harry, it was as if he had been kicked in the stomach. Carl had been shot. Carl had almost died. Things like death hadn't fazed or hurt Harry in a long time but even the thought of the possibility of Carl dying burned a path through him. Harry no longer cared what the group thought of him and what he could do as he as he burst out of the truck and moved towards the deck.

"Where the hell did you find him?" yelled Shane when he saw him even as Merle called out "Little Demon!"

Harry ignored him as he moved up the deck towards the door of the house past two girls and an older man he didn't know. He assumed that they were the owners of the house but he didn't care. Rick and Lori weren't on the deck but he presumed that they were with Carl.

"Woah kid, where do you think you're going?" said Shane as he reached out to grab Harry's shoulder. Harry ducked the hand and opened and slipped quickly through the screen door leaving the voices of the adults behind him. He heard movement above him and figured that the bedroom where the Grimes and ex-Grimes were was above him. Easily he found the stairs and hurried up them not even noticing that the group was following behind him.

When he entered the room he didn't even register Rick or Lori in the room eyes seeing only Carl. He quickly made his way over and onto the bed he was laying on ignoring the sounds and words of caution and displeasure from the group as he peeled back the blankets that were covering Carl's body. Carl was shirtless and Harry could see where the bandages covered the bullet wound on his stomach and side.

He allowed his magic to flow out of him and into Carl's body letting him know everything that was wrong with his body. He had lost a lot of blood and platelets and his body was struggling to heal him without overextending itself. He didn't have the items necessary to make blood replenisher but he could fuel Carl's systems while speeding the functions that made blood.

His hand started glowing lightly as he vanished the bandage and placed it over the wound. His emerald eyes flashed as he healed Carl's wounds through pure magical will. Three minutes later he sat back on his heels as the magic flowed away from his hand and eyes reverting them to normal.

The group looked at Carl curiously. His wound was closed up and color had returned to his skin. Carl's eyes fluttered before opening. "Harry?" Carl whispered throat raspy. Harry nodded with a small smile and happily snuggled into Carl's chest as Carl leaned up and clutched him in a hug. Harry helped Carl settle down in the bed once more before settling down beside him and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed.  
**


	19. Story Teller

Chapter Nineteen:

Story Teller

Harry woke up protectively curled around a warm body. It took him a moment as he blinked to realize where he was. He slowly sat up smiling at the sleeping body beside him. He silently spelled away the sweat and grime away from both his and Carl's body's before rising leaving the still sleeping boy in the bed as he went to find the rest of the group and see if they would truly allow him to stay.

His bag and bow were still where he left them on the floor of the room when he had rushed to heal Carl and he picked them up putting them in their places on his back. The light of the new dawn was streaming through the downstairs windows. He had slept through the entire day yesterday as well as the night a mixture of magical exhaustion, newfound calmness and loss of adrenaline now that he knew Carl was going to be alright.

A woman he didn't know was in the kitchen when he entered. She turned when she heard him enter. She gave him a soft smile. "Everybody is having breakfast outside today, you must be hungry. Go talk to Hershel, he should be out there with his two girls, they'll get you something to eat," she said. He gave her a small smile and nod back in thanks before exiting the house. He assumed that Hershel would be the older man he had seen and pushed by yesterday although nobody had formally introduced him. If he recalled what Carol had said yesterday correctly he was the owner of the farm that he was now on and had done his best to patch Carl up before Harry got there and healed him completely.

From the porch he could clearly see the group gathered around the area that they had set up the tent and RV just a little ways away from the house under a small copse of tall trees. He walked towards the area with his head held high. He refused to let his newfound nervousness and other such emotions that he was beginning to relearn show on his face. He shouldn't have been worried. Yes, Shane still looked at him with distrust and hate and a few faces like Lori, T-Dog and Andrea were cautionary, but Rick, Carol, the Dixons, Dale, Glenn, and Amy from the original group had nothing but happiness in their faces when they saw him.

The group was silent for a moment before Rick suddenly crouched down and opened his arms. Harry couldn't help himself as he ran forward and leapt into them, wrapping his own around the man as he stood up lifting Harry from the ground. "I thought you were dead, I didn't think you had actually made it out of the CDC building," Rick pulled away from Harry for a moment to look into his face. "I'm so glad you're alive, Harry, and once more I'm in your debt, you healed my son, you healed Carl and you brought back Sophia. Know this Harry, even if I must leave the rest of this group with just Carl I want you to always stay with me," said Rick with tears in his eyes. "Okay?" Harry almost choked from the emotion in his throat as he nodded and then clutched at Rick tighter.

"And Officer Friendly here ain't gonna be alone me'n Darylina'd be comin' with ya," drawled Merle.

"Me and mama too," said Sophia happily. "You're my friend and you kept me safe." Rick put Harry down, gently setting him back on is feet. Harry brushed at his eyes with his sleeve, in vain, as he tried to hide his tears. Rick smiled down at him before putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him towards the fire. Lori moved in front of them. Harry flinched slightly his muscles tensing, but it was for naught.

Slowly Lori lowered herself to her knees and looked into his eyes. "I am sorry. I disliked you and was afraid of you, especially after what happened at the CDC, but thank you so much for saving my son. I know you didn't do it for me but nonetheless thank you." She said before standing up once more. Harry gave a forced half smile. His instincts were telling him not to trust the apology. Although well said and thoughtful it rang fake in his ears. She was still looking at him so he slipped through her nonexistent shields and into her mind to see her surface thoughts.

Only years of no emotion stopped his face from betraying him. The bitch wanted him dead but saw that the majority of the group liked him too much to kick him out and didn't want to be on the odd side out. She also wanted Rick back but had no intentions of giving up Shane. She was pregnant and didn't believe that Shane would be a good father or give her enough of the attention she wanted. He slipped back out of her mind as Rick began to move him towards the fire once more. He'd figure out a way to deal with her later. He'd already unknowingly at the time disturbed her plans. She was going to try and use guilt and pity to get him to bed her because of Carl but Harry had healed him. For that alone Harry wanted to rip her head off. To use the pain and possible death of a child to get what you want was despicable and he would very much enjoy sending her to his big brother Death.

He was sat down on a small log and quickly handed a small plate of cooked hamburger and what was possibly oatmeal going by the oats and wet lumpy texture. A young blond girl a little younger than what he assumed was Amy's age also gave him a peach. It was a mish-mash of food but it was what they had and beggars can't be choosers. The girl introduced herself as Beth and pointed out her sister Maggie and her boyfriend Jimmy. Harry smiled at her before ravenously tearing into his food. He was hungry not having eaten the day before and then healing Carl before passing out created quite an appetite.

"So," said Hershel, "Sophia told us everything that happened after you found her and if I hadn't seen you do what you did yesterday young man I would have put her off to being quite the imaginative little story teller. But know I'm wondering, how? How can you do the things I've seen and heard you can do?"

* * *

 **Minor Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been fixed.  
**

 **That's it. All of ThePeverellSeaWolf's chapter's have been uploaded. I'll start working on my own chapters now.**

 **Be warned, updates will slow considerably now. Probably once every one or two weeks if I can find time to write.**


	20. What Are You Harry Potter?

Chapter Twenty:

What Are You Harry Potter?

Harry opened his mouth to respond and then closed it again, unable to find the right words to explain, and then noticed a group had gathered around him so he sighed before starting to speak. "I guess I have no choice but to tell you then." Harry nodded at his own words and then began to speak again, "I'm a wizard and I was born in 1980." Hershel opened his mouth to interrupt Harry but a look from Harry had him close his mouth. "I spent an indefinite amount of time in Death's realm after my death. I'm the Master of Death, you see, so Death granted me the ability to stay in his realm rather than move on… There was a side effect though. My soul started to fracture after so long spent in his realm, mortal souls aren't meant to be there. I was given two options, return to mortal life or move into the Great Beyond… Whatever that would be for me. I chose to return to mortal life, obviously."

Hershel looked shocked and said, "How old are you then?" Harry just rolled his eyes and shrugged at the question, as if it was the least important question they should be asking.

Rick seemed to be having an internal debate with himself before asking "How did you become the Master of Death… Were you born as it or did something happen that made you it?"

Harry nodded and then started to explain, "I collected three items known as the Deathly Hallows. Most Witches and Wizards thought they were nothing more than myth, a children's story. The call it 'The Tale of Three Brothers'. The three brothers were real wizards, the Peverells, they were crossing a raging river where they should've died, but they used their magic to create a bridge to see them safely across. Now, Death is a petty person and felt cheated that they didn't die, but he hid it well. He offered the brothers one gift each for outsmarting him. The oldest brother asked for an unbeatable wand, the middle brother asked for a stone that could bring the dead back, and the youngest asked for a cloak that would let him leave that place without Death following him. When I was eleven years old I was gifted the cloak, as it had been passed down in my family for generations. However, it was until I was seventeen that I became Master of Death after getting the final two hallows." Rick nodded at Harry, and smiled at him to let him know that he didn't think any differently of him.

Shane took that time to open his mouth, "How can we trust you? This is all your fault. I mean the dead walking? That seems pretty magical to me, it must be you witches and wizards that started this."

Harry looked at Shane as if he was stupid, "There are no wizards or witches in this universe. The events that led to our creation never happened here, so it can't be our fault."

Lori spluttered, "But you literally just said that you were a wizard! Are you saying that you lied then?"

Harry merely shook his head at her, "No I didn't lie, I'm just not from this universe. That's the catch about returning to mortal life. I can't go back to my original universe, ever. That's the one law of the universe that Death is not allowed to break under any circumstances" Harry explained.

Sophia spoke up nervously, "Harry… You said the events that created witches and wizards never happened here… Could you create them?"

Harry smiled softly at Sophia and said "Yeah I could if I had the proper room and ingredients, but Sophia, if I were to turn you into one it'd be extremely difficult. You could die, and even if you didn't, your magic would always be unstable meaning you'd always have to keep a tight hold on your emotions. If you still want to be turned into one, even knowing that then I will search for the ingredients for the ritual if your mother agrees to let you be turned."

Sophia nodded at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled back at her and then Hershel opened his loud mouth again, "How do we know you're not evil? The Bible says never to suffer a witch to live." He pointed out looking at Harry suspiciously, Lori and Shane nodded in agreement while the others waited for Harry's response.

Harry rolled his eyes at Hershel before explaining, "You don't know I'm not evil. But, on the same side of the coin, how do you know Rick isn't evil? Or Lori, or even Shane? The answer is you don't. Also, that quote from the Bible is mistranslated. It was originally 'prisoner', not witch. As the Bible was translated into multiple languages before being translated into English, the word got twisted and changed into 'witch'." Hershel stared at Harry dumbfounded, and then Harry got up and walked away.

* * *

 **This is my first chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoy it. Also, I'm putting a poll up on my profile about whether Sophia should be changed into a witch or not. Don't worry I'm not going to be changing everyone. I'm going to make limits on it.  
** **1.) They have to be under a certain age (13)**

 **2.) They have to have the "potential' for magic**

 **3.) They have to do something that makes them worthy of the change.**

 **Sophia is gonna be an exception to the rule (if y'all vote yes) because I love her, she's a cinnamon roll that should have magic to be able to protect herself better. Zombies aren't gonna be munching on this cinnamon roll haha. Carl will, under no circumstances, be turned into a wizard. I feel like it would cheapen Carl's character overall for him to become one. So yeah! Go vote!**


End file.
